Karamatsu girl
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Karamatsu amaba a las mujeres, no tanto como a sus hermanos, pero las amaba; sin embargo nada lo preparó para esa situación en particular.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Gracias por entrar~ Amo demasiado a Karamatsu así que no pude evitar hacer esto (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es lo mio.

 **Advertencias:** contenido extraño (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu salió de su casa sin que nadie lo notara como siempre sus hermanos no parecieron darse cuenta de que anunció que saldría. Suspiró algo resignado, ya acostumbrado con la típica situación que ciertamente no era en absoluto una sorpresa, a veces le gustaría que sus hermanos se preocuparan más por su persona. Se ajustó las gafas negras que aunque fuera de noche todavía portaba porque se sentía más _cool_ , más sobresaliente, un poquito más llamativo para que las personas repararan en su presencia.

Hoy era una de esos días en los que se sentía algo deprimido, algo doloroso se alojaba en su pecho cuando recordaba la poca importancia que le daban sus hermanos, el asunto del secuestro era lo peor. La espina que se hundía sin piedad en su corazón ya de por sí frágil, se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello, la noche era joven y él podría encontrar alguna Karamatsu girl. Siempre amo a las mujeres, le resultaban hermosas, llamativas, completamente suaves y cálidas; desde pequeño tenía esa idea gracias a su madre. Sabía que no todas eran así, pero no podía dejar de mirarlas y pensar que eran hermosas, independientemente de si era una súper modelo o una simple chica promedio o debajo de este. Todas eran _beautiful_ a su manera.

Antes de darse cuenta llegó al puente de siempre y se quedó observando el cielo estrellado por unos cuantos segundos y por un mísero segundo y efímero segundo deseo con todas su fuerzas que le prestarán algo de atención aunque fuera solo por una puñetera vez.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su casa ya era bastante noche y estaba seguro que todos debían estar durmiendo, ingresó intentando no hacer nada de ruido. Buscó su pijama y se cambió, las mejillas seguían calientes después de las cachetadas que le habían dado, pero no importaba, tacto era tacto.

Se acomodó con cuidado en su lugar de siempre y estuvo divagando un rato en cosas sin sentido, su pensamiento entorpecido por el sueño. Solo bastaron unos minutos más para que Karamatsu por fin quedara dormido.

* * *

El segundo hermano mayor abrió los ojos adormilado, se sentía especialmente cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como si hubiera hecho demasiado ejercicio. Se incorporó con dificultad después de salir de bajo las mantas, giró un poco su rostro buscando a sus hermanos, pero se encontraba completamente solo, el sol estaba ya en lo alto por lo que podía decir que era bastante tarde, tal vez el medio día. Se puso de pie y un mareo lo ataco, se apoyó contra la pared todavía algo adormilado y con un dolor leve en la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y con pasos lentos empezó a caminar a la cocina, llevaba la camisa del pijama completamente suelta, seguro en la noche le había dado calor y se los había quitado. La boca la sentía pesada y seguía algo mareado, sus pensamientos no estaban fluyendo de la mejor manera a decir verdad, podría ser la falta de comida. Abrió la ´puerta del comedor e ingresó algo adormilado, se obligó a poner una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a sus cinco hermanos almorzando, dio unos pasos―. Buenos días, _my brothers_ ―saludó con la voz algo rasposa, pero increíblemente fina. Se detuvo unos segundos al notar su extraño tono de voz.

Meneó la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, pero fue consciente del cabello que rozó sus hombros por el movimiento, bajo la mirada con los ojos completamente abiertos, su cabello de tonalidad negro azulado le llegaba por debajo de los pechos. Dios unos pasos para atrás y resbaló provocando ruido por fin atrayendo la atención de los cinco hermanos que parpadearon confundidos al ver a una chica en el suelo.

Las expresiones de todos los hermanos variaron al notar como la chica se puso roja, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y el pijama se le abrió más dejando a la vista el vientre plano junto a la cintura fina y el contorno de los pechos de buen tamaño. Choromatsu se puso rojo, pero no dejaba de ver, una mueca pervertida se posó en las facciones de Osomatsu, Ichimatsu no dejaba de ver junto a Todomatsu.

Karamatsu por su parte seguía en un estado de crisis y más al notar las expresiones de sus hermanos, se cerró el pijama con rapidez obteniendo un ceño levemente fruncido por parte de Osomatsu e Ichimatsu y una mirada decepcionada por parte de Choromatsu. Los ojos se le aguaron más, no sabía si era que lo de ser mujer lo estaba afectando más la parte sensible, ya de por si era bastante sensible y justamente eso, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

El segundo se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole junto a unas palmaditas en su cabeza―. Ya, ya, Karamatsu-niisan, ya no llores―un sollozo más salió de los labios del de azul y se apretó a Jyushimatsu.

― _My Little Jyushimatsu_ ―exclamó con voz entrecortada todavía conmocionado.

Atrás de ellos se extendió una serie de jadeos sorprendidos junto a diferentes tipos de expresiones faciales.

* * *

Gracais por haber leído ^^ Qué les ´puedo decir? :´v debería estar haciendo muchas cosas en vez de esto -trabajos de la universidad- ~ Respecto a las parejas xDDD Pues sí, si me va el incesto ewer Lol Así que no sé xDDD me gusta el KaraOso y KaraIchi (?) Las amo por iguales en realidad me gusta shippear a Kara con muchas personas xDDDD Pero lo importante es explotar los celos fraternales (?

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencia:** gender bender [cambio de sexo] y posible -muy posible- incesto (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se removió incomodo en su lugar en la mesa, había necesitado unos minutos más para poder calmarse y dejar de llorar. Jyushimatsu todo ese tiempo lo había estado abrazando mientras seguía le daba suaves palmaditas en los hombros. Se mordió un labio y observó a sus hermanos que no dejaban de mirarlo con insistencia.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa en silencio, él ― ¿ella?― se encontraba en un extremo mientras los otros estaban enfrente. Se mordió el labio indeciso, no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios estaba pasando. Cuando se fue a dormir era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero cuando despertó tenía pecho y sabía que su pene ya no estaba donde debía estar, dejo salir un quejido y mordió su labio con mayor fuerza para intentar no caer en un ataque de ansiedad otra vez.

―¿Qué demonios te paso, Karamatsu?―el primero en preguntar algo fue Choromatsu que tenía una expresión algo consternada, lo más probable por estar viendo a su hermano de la forma como lo hizo antes.

―¿Acaso te tomaste lo mismo que Iyami, Karamatsu-niisan?―preguntó rápidamente Todomatsu.

El segundo hermano negó con fuerza―. No, no hice nada de eso, solo me vine a dormir después de buscar alguna Karamatsu girl―frunció un poco el ceño, ese término se adaptaba a lo que estaba pasando―. Y-y desperté así―balbuceó señalándose a sí mismo.

―Mmm―el mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie con una mano en la barbilla y posteriormente se dejó caer al lado de Karamatsu inspeccionándole con ojo crítico. Era bonita, se podía clasificar como bonita si en sí fuera una chica _real_ no Karamatsu en cuerpo de chica, aunque probablemente si Karamatsu hubiera sido mujer se vería así; es decir tenía facciones similares a Karamatsu solo que más finas y delicadas. La misma tonalidad de piel, los mismos ojos expresivos que tenía cuando no estaba en plan de narcisista o con los lentes de sol puestos, incluso su cabello era el mismo solo que largo hasta por debajo de los pechos… Su mirada fue a dar a los pechos del único que todavía llevaba la pijama, se podían notar bastante firmes y bonitos, era un pecho bonito y él podía hablar bastante de eso, las múltiples revistas porno que había visto le daban la experiencia para poder opinar. Estiró una mano y la puso sobre uno de ellos, la apretó con algo de fuerza. Karamatsu se puso completamente rojo y un quejido salió de sus labios―. Wohh con que así se siente un pecho de verdad―Osomatsu no se vio venir el puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el rostro, en realidad ninguno de los hermanos se lo vio venir.

El segundo Matsuno todavía tenía el puño en el aire y su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido aunque su rostro tenía más bien una expresión consternada, ¡¿Karamatsu le había pegado a Osomatsu?!, ¿en qué clase de mundo paralelo estaban?― Y-yo lo siento―soltó mientras bajaba el puño de nuevo.

―Hasta te comportas como chica―el mayor se sentó de nuevo mientras se sobaba la cara.

―Tal vez solo deberíamos esperar a que se pase el efecto, pudiste haber comido alguna cosa que te provocare _esto_ ―Choromatsu prefería no ver mucho a su hermano mayor así que solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección de este―. Por el momento no debemos alterarnos, seguro no pasa de unas cuantas horas.

―¡¿De verdad piensas eso, Choromatsu?!―un sentimiento de alegría infinito se instaló en el pecho del ahora mujer, tanto fue así que tomo entre sus manos las de Choromatsu mientras lo veía con ojos brillosos.

―S-sí, seguro, probablemente―balbuceó algo rojo ¡Con un demonio era su hermano! ¡Su hermano! No era una chica, no lo era.

―Pero que virgen eres, Choromatsu-niisan―murmuró con malicia Todomatsu.

―¡Cállate, Todomatsu!―contrarrestó el de verde.

Ichimatsu que se había pasado callado todo ese rato habló―. Virgen―repitió lo mismo que su hermano menor.

―¡Virgen, virgen! ¡Choromatsu-niisan es un virgen!―Jyushimatsu alzaba los brazos al aire mientras lo mecía como un pulpo.

Sí, definitivamente Choromatsu debía tener razón y se pasaría dentro de un rato. El segundo mayor comenzó a reír sintiéndose más relajado al ver a sus hermanos comportándose igual que siempre, un peso abandonó sus hombros, si ellos no cambiaban él simplemente debía ser el mismo de siempre, ¿no?

Los demás detuvieron su pelea al escuchar la risa femenina, Karamatsu había echado la cabeza para atrás mientras reía con fuerza, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rojas. Sí, en definitiva Karamatsu no se veía nada linda riendo, nada linda.

* * *

Karamatsu ajustó la toalla a la parte inferior de su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido, se había intentado poner sus pantalones de siempre, pero se le habían caído; además que le quedaban ridículamente grandes, así que al final solo se pudo poner el abrigo azul y un bóxer. Había tomado un baño para poder despejarse más y así también poder quitarse la sensación pegajosa que tenía en las mejillas producto de todo lo que había llorado. Había sido incomodo al principio porque había tenido que verse desnudo… No es como si no supiera como se veía una mujer desnuda, pero no quitaba que ahora ese cuerpo era de él aunque fuera temporal.

Se encaminó a su habitación y la abrió, se detuvo extrañado al notar como los otros cinco de pares de ojos se centraron en su persona. Normalmente ninguno notaba cuando entraba o salía―¿Qué hay, my brothers?―preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se dirigía al armario con la mirada de sus hermanos todavía en él. Sacó del armario su short, estuvo a punto de quitarse la toalla para ponérselo, pero sintió como estos lo seguían observando así que salió de la habitación y se fue al baño para terminar de vestirse.

En realidad ya no le quedaba ni tan pequeño como antes aunque le seguía ajustando perfectamente y no se le caía de las caderas, se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde, pero seguía siendo temprano para salir. Se alzó de hombros y decidió salir por unos momentos, al parecer incomodaba a sus hermanos y no quería hacerlo porque los amaba. Se calzó los zapatos que aunque le quedaban algo grandes no era tanto― _See you later!_ ―gritó mientras se iba de la casa.

En definitiva estaba tan preocupado por no molestar a sus hermanos que ni siquiera noto que Osomatsu e Ichimatsu estaban atados en una esquina siendo custodiados por sus otros tres hermanos.

―¡Yo solo quería ver! Va a ser la única oportunidad que vamos a tener de ver a una chica real desnuda aunque sea una vez―Osomatsu se removió como un gusano hasta quedar inconsciente después por el doble golpe que recibió por parte de Todomatsu y Choromatsu.

* * *

Karamatsu se encaminó al mismo puente al que iba, buscar chicas no era una opción porque bueno… lucía o mejor dicho se veía como una chica. Lamentó no llevar sus gafas puestas. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del puente, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

La situación era jodidamente rara, apenas ayer era un hombre y hoy se despertaba siendo mujer, ¿qué demonios pasaba con todo eso? Estuvo lamentándose un buen rato hasta que el sol se puso por completo y decidió mejor ir a comer algo cuando su estómago empezó a sonar, ir donde Chibita era una buena opción.

Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando una corriente de aire paso, joder, tenía frío, tal vez mejor debía ir a casa―. Hey lindura, ¿tienes frío?―siguió caminando con normalidad hasta que una mano lo obligo a girarse―. Te pregunte si tienes frío―era un tipo alto que le provocaba cierta incomodidad.

―¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no tengo _cold_ ―argumentó con una sonrisa intentando ser amable dando unos pasos hacia atrás para irse.

―Oh, con que eres extranjera, por eso tienes esos lindos ojos azules―el tipo la tomo del rostro y Karamatsu se zafo con rapidez dispuesto a largarse.

Se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró con otros dos tipos que la metieron a la fuerza a un callejón, hasta ese momento fue completamente consciente que lucía como una mujer y que era bastante noche. Sintió el pánico inundando cada parte de su cuerpo y recordó que era Karamatsu Matsuno y que aunque no lo demostraba sabía pelear bastante bien, más de una vez se había agarrado a golpes en secundaria cuando se metían con sus hermanos.

Se centró en el tipo que estaba al frente, el que le tenía apoyado contra la pared del inmundo callejón, noto sus defensas bajas y le dio una patada en los testículos, el hombre cayó al suelo con un quejido. El segundo hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, pero tomo su brazo y en un movimiento ya conocido giró el brazo de este hasta doblarlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salir del callejón pero una mano la tomo del cabello con fuerza hasta jalarla con brusquedad contra el piso, era el mismo hombre al que le había dado una patada―. Íbamos a ser gentiles, perra, pero ahora las cosas van a ser completamente diferentes―para darle énfasis a lo dicho jalo de su cabello y le dio una bofetada con fuerza, la mejilla se le calentó y el labio se le partió.

Los ojos se le aguaron de pura impotencia al sentir la mano del tipo debajo de su abrigo, quería gritar, pero al que le había roto el brazo le había tapado la boca con fuerza.

―Quítale la ropa de una vez, mierda―dijo el último de ellos y sintió ya sus lágrimas caer, ¿solo para eso había pasado a ser una chica?

Un golpe sordo inundó el callejón y el cuerpo del tercer tipo chocando contra el muro y después contra el suelo con fuerza desconcentró a los otros. Karamatsu nunca se sintió tan aliviado de ver a sus hermanos aunque la mirada de todos daba miedo, Jyushi todavía tenía el bate alzado y un poco de sangre cayó en el suelo.

―Mala idea meterte con nuestra familia―los ojos rojos de Osomatsu en la oscuridad brillaban con fuerza―. Choromatsu, Todomatsu, encárguense de Karamatsu―apenas terminó de decirlo cuando se abalanzó sobre los tipos.

Karamatsu solo escuchaba golpes y golpes, decidió centrarse en sus hermanos menores, Choromatsu y Todomatsu lo observaban con gentileza―. Ya no es necesario llorar, Karamatsu-niisan―murmuró con suavidad el menor de todos.

―Tampoco el miedo―completó Choromatsu al ver la mirada de su hermano mayor. El largo cabello estaba completamente sucio al igual que la ropa que llevaba, tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas. Su mirada era aterrada y tenía sangre seca cerca de la boca, además de un moretón que se extendía por la mejilla izquierda. El de ojos verdes quiso golpear a esos imbéciles que estaban siendo molidos a golpes por los otros, Karamatsu se veía tan jodidamente vulnerable y lastimada.

La chica pestañeó dejando de llorar e intentó poner una sonrisa en sus labios―. No hay nada que preocuparse, brother―la voz le salió quebrada y se detestó por eso.

―Deja de jugar al valiente, Cacamatsu―Ichimatsu se acercó con pasos silenciosos, el aura de muerte que había despedido cuando se encontró con Karamatsu en esa situación se había disipado algo después de la golpiza que le habían dado a esos tres.

―Ichimatsu-niisan tiene razón, Karamatsu-niisan―Jyushimatsu asintió a las palabras de su hermano mayor―. Debemos volver a casa para que niisan se cambie y le curemos ese golpe feo que le arruina el bonito rostro―dijo con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con los ojos tenebrosos con los que vio al tipo cuando lo golpeó con el bate.

Osomatsu observó gélidamente al tipo sobre el cual estaba―. Agradece que no pudieron hacer algo más porque no sabrías lo que te hubiera pasado―amenazó algo aliviado al escuchar los susurros de fondo―. Ni se te ocurra volverte a meterte con mi… hermana otra vez―y le dio un puñetazo que le mancho la mano de sangre―. Jyushimatsu tiene razón, vamos a casa.

―¡Sí! ¡Yo cargo a Karamatsu-niisan!―el quinto hermano alzó a Karamatsu con facilidad al estilo princesa― ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!

―¡Ten cuidado, Jyushimatsu-niisan!―gritó Todomatsu mientras salían del callejón.

―En verdad…―todos se detuvieron para ver a la ahora mujer―. Gracias, _I love you so much―_ dijo mientras una sonrisa de verdad se posaba en sus labios. La cara de todos se puso algo roja.

―Que doloro, Cacamatsu―soltó Ichimatsu completamente sonrojado.

―Era nuestro deber como hermanos, además somos los únicos que podemos verte desnuda―Osomatsu sonrió rascándose la nariz al ver como Kara se sonrojaba algo.

―¡Ustedes son asquerosos!―gritó Choromatsu.

―¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!

―Patéticos hermanos mayores―murmuró el de rosa.

Karamatsu solo pudo sonreír, estaba cansado, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra Juyshimatsu. Todos se callaron al ver eso, en definitiva Karamatsu no era linda y nadie quería ser el idiota que la cargaba, sí nada linda...

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo! Otra vez debería estar estudiando para la universidad, pero no pude evitar escribir :D Nos leemos después~

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer uwu/

 **Advertencias:** contenido gender bender y posible incesto (?) -

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se despertó desorientado por el ruido que venía de la sala, parpadeó confundido analizando la habitación, se encontraba en el futon donde todos dormían. Entrecerró los ojos algo desorientado al descubrir que estaba en el centro del futon, ¿se había movido cuando sus hermanos se habían despertado? Era lo más probable, con los asuntos del día anterior había quedado agotado y seguro los había incomodado, ya después vería como se podría disculpar. Se puso de pie y se encontró con su usual pijama puesto, frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo ofuscado, alguno o todos lo habían visto desnudo… Bueno, no importaba, no debía importar eran sus hermanos, ¿no?, además ese cuerpo ni siquiera era en verdad suyo…

Se puso de pie y se cambió por la misma ropa por un cambio de ropa idéntico al que llevaba la noche anterior, se encaminó a la sala de donde el ruido venía con mayor fuerza―¡¿Por qué tenían una chica durmiendo con todos ustedes a su lado?!―Matsuyo tenía las manos en la cadera mientras regañaba a todos sus hijos que se encontraban sentados frente a ella con las cabezas algo inclinadas.

―Pero, mamá…―se atrevió a decir Osomatsu, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de la mujer.

― _Mom?_ ―Karamatsu entró algo desorientado a la habitación, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

―Hola, cariño, ¿estos ninis te trataron bien?, ¿te hicieron algo malo? ¡¿Y esas heridas?!―la mujer se acercó a la chica con una mueca preocupada.

―Los cambios en su tono de voz son aterradores―murmuró Todomatsu mientras temblaba levemente, Jyushimatsu a su lado asintió energéticamente.

Karamatsu por su parte recordó todo lo pasado la noche anterior y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar los toques asquerosos de esos tipos, los ojos se le aguaron― _Mommy_!―sollozó mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su mamá con fuerza―. Habían unos sujetos que me arrastraron al callejón y si no hubiera sido por mis hermanos…―la voz murió antes de terminar la oración, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras negaba. Ser mujer era peligroso.

Los cinco hermanos sintieron que se tensaron con solo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. La molestia que Ichimatsu no había podido olvidar regresó con fuerza―. Eso te pasa por salir con esa horrible ropa, Cacamatsu―murmuró desdeñoso observando el diminuto short, sin querer sus ojos se pasearon por las contorneadas piernas que tenía alguno que otro moretón o raspón.

―¡Ichimatsu!―lo regañó Choromatsu, el cuarto hijo solo chasqueó la lengua colocándose el tapabocas.

―¿Hermanos?―cuestionó la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

―¡Soy Karamatsu!―gritó casi desesperado.

―¿Qué?

* * *

El silencio reino por unos segundos después de la explicación del de azul a sus padres, con la intervención de sus hermanos de vez en cuando para apoyar o añadir algo. Los segundos siguieron corriendo sin ruido alguno y Karamatsu ya estaba empezando a incomodarse.

―Entonces… Ahora eres mujer―murmuró Matsuyo mientras observaba como sus hijos asentían con vehemencia. La mujer le dio una mirada seria a su esposo―¿Sabes lo que eso significa, papá?―le preguntó al hombre a su lado.

Matsuzo asintió solemnemente regresándole la mirada seria a su esposa―. Por supuesto que sí, mamá―ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, la ansiedad en Karamatsu crecía con fuerza, ¿acaso ya no lo querrían?― ¡Tenemos una hija!―gritaron al unísono tanto esposa como esposo mientras se sostenían de las manos.

―Siempre quise una hija para enseñarle como ser una dama―comentó encantada la mujer mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

El padre asintió con los brazos cruzados―. Ahora tengo una hija para presentársela a los hijos de mis amigos―expresó ilusionado.

―¿Qué?...―el segundo hijo tenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro mientras veía a sus padres festejar.

―Esto es horriblemente aterrador―la voz de Choromatsu era temblorosa, ¿cómo lo habían aceptado tan rápido?

La mujer mayor se puso de pie mientras tomaba de la mano a Karamatsu obligándole a ponerse de pie―¡Tenemos que comprarte ropa! Ichimatsu tiene razón, no puedes andar vestida así―y sin que el de azul pudiera replicar algo fue llevado fuera de la casa aún con una mirada de confusión total.

―¡Esperen! Yo también quiero ir―y sin más Todomatsu se fue detrás de su madre y ahora hermana mayor.

* * *

Karamatsu se removió incomodo en la tienda de ropa a la que su madre lo había metido, estaba sentado observando como Totty y su mamá escogían ropa en el lugar. Al principio intentó intervenir diciendo que no era necesario, su madre lo vio feo, después intentó decir que le gustaría mantener un estilo parecido al que tenía cuando era hombre, Totty le dio una mirada exasperada. Así que básicamente lo habían mandado al banco para que se quedara callado en lo que ellos escogían la ropa. Suspiró abatido jugueteando con su cabello, lo tenía algo revuelto porque no se lo había cepillado, cosa que hacía aun siendo hombre; pasó sus manos por este quitando los nudos con suavidad.

―Hola, ¿también te trajeron a la fuerza?―Karamatsu parpadeó confundido, giró un poco su vista encontrándose con una niña de unos cinco años a su lado. Tenía un vestido rosa y dos colitas, ojos celestes y cabello castaño, era realmente adorable―. A mí no me gusta venir a comprar ropa y a mi onii-chan tampoco, él se fue a alguna parte y mi mami…―la niñita frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo al parecer―. No sé dónde está…― susurró lo último sintiendo como los ojos se le ponían llorosos.

―Tranquila, Little girl―Karamatsu se puso de cuclillas a la altura de la chica―. Vamos a buscar a tu mami, seguro que te debe estar buscando―no vio ni a Todomatsu ni a su madre y no podía esperar así que tomo la mano de la pequeña―. Vamos―le dio una sonrisa mientras empezaban a caminar, lo mejor era ir al centro de niños perdidos―¿Y cómo es tu onii-chan?―preguntó para que la pequeña se distrajera un rato.

La niñita frunció el ceño―. Es un tonto, es mucho mayor que yo así que siempre me pasa ignorando. A veces pienso que no le importo…―soltó con tono triste.

Matsuno se alarmó y apretó con suavidad la mano de la pequeña―. No te preocupes, él seguro te quiere muchísimo, yo también pensaba lo mismo antes, pero… Te voy a contar un secreto―añadió con una sonrisa poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña―. Justo ayer mis hermanos me defendieron de unos tipos que daban miedo, a veces los hermanos son así, pero al final _They love us so much_ ―dijo con tono cantarín mientras sonreía con fuerza sintiéndose también feliz de decir eso.

―¿En serio?―cuestionó con una carita esperanzada que a la de ojos azules le dio ternura al recordar a Totty cuando era más pequeño.

―Por supuesto, onii-san no miente―añadió convencido señalándose con el pulgar mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

―Es onee-chan―soltó divertida la niña mientras soltaba una risita.

Karamatsu se sonrojo carraspeando―. Sí, lo siento, mi error. Ahora sigamos en la búsqueda de tu mamá…

―¡Kaori!―una sombra paso al lado de la chica y tomo entre sus brazos a la niña.

―¡Makoto-niichan!―chilló la niña apretándose al muchacho.

―No vuelvas a dejar a mamá, ella está histérica, parecía a punto de un colapso cuando la encontré, yo casi tuve un ataque de ansiedad, enana―el muchacho suspiró desordenándole el cabello a la niña.

La niña hizo un puchero, pero sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho la muchacha que había encontrado hace un rato―¡Tenías razón onee-chan!―mencionó alegre la niña en dirección de un Karamatsu enternecido, joder, seguía siendo un sentimental.

― _Of course_ , onee-chan tenía la razón―Karamatsu le guiñó un ojo a la niña y le dio una mirada por fin al muchacho que hasta ese momento parecía reparar en su presencia. Era menor que sus hermanos y él, tal vez unos dos años, con el mismo color de cabello y ojos que la niña.

―Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana―murmuró con seriedad observando a la chica.

―No hay problema―mencionó Karamatsu haciendo un gesto vago con la mano para después poner un gesto serio―. No la dejes sola de nuevo, las cosas no son muy seguras para una mujer, mucho menos para una niña tan pequeña―mencionó con algo de pesadez observando sus piernas raspadas cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro incluyendo el moretón en su mejilla.

Por unos segundos el joven se sintió abrumado al pensar que algo así podía pasarle a su hermanita―. Sí, gracias.

Karamatsu asintió con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto de despedida―. Nos vemos, _Little girl_ , seguro que mi mamá debe estar preocupada al no encontrarme.

Casi unos momentos después de que diera unos pasos hacía el frente aparecieron una señora junto a un muchacho que parecieron aliviados al ver a la chica del abrigo azul para después ponerse a regañarla.

Makoto sonrió muy levemente observando a la chica irse―Te gusto, ¿no?, onii-chan―soltó en tono cantarín la niñita observando como su hermano se sonrojaba.

―No molestes, enana―murmuró desordenándole más el cabello también empezando a caminar en busca de su madre.

* * *

Los cinco hermanos estaban sentados enfrente de la puerta del baño, hace apenas unos minutos su madre junto a Karamatsu y Todomatsu habían regresado, cargando bastantes bolsas, todos despeinados y algo agitados. Al parecer habían encontrado en una tienda una súper oferta y todo eso había sido un campo de guerra según palabras del propio Totty que parecía cansado recostado contra la pared; después de eso Matsuyo había metido a Karamatsu al baño junto a ella.

―¡Mamá! _Please_ ―los quejidos y gritos no habían parado de salir del baño desde que habían ingresado hace unos cinco minutos.

―¡Solo quítate la ropa!―se escucharon otros quejidos y ropa cayendo―. No fue tan difícil, ¿no?... Oh, tienes bonitos pechos.

―¡Ah!―Karamatsu gritó con fuerza, después un chapuzón de agua y la voz cantarina de su mamá cantando.

Osomatsu asintió con los brazos cruzados y una pose de sabiduría―. Desde que los vi supe que eran bonitos.

―¡Es tu hermano!―gritó Choromatsu mientras agitaba al de la sudadera roja.

―¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!―Jyushimatsu había empezado a jugar con su bate de baseball, nadie podría imaginar que lo había usado de forma tan violenta el día anterior.

Todomatsu se encontraba usando su celular para poder matar algo de tiempo, por su parte Ichimatsu solo seguía jugando con un gato negro que tenía en el regazo. Todos se tensaron al escuchar el grito del segundo mayor, un grito claramente de dolor mientras su mamá le decía que la depilación era necesaria. Por unos segundos todos sintieron pena por el más doloroso de los hermanos.

Todos estaban empezando a exasperarse cuando paso la primera hora, para esos momentos ya todos estaban en una fila sentados observando con fijeza la puerta.

La puerta se abrió―¡Por fin!―Matsuyo apareció por la puerta completamente despeinada, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha―. Ven, Karamatsu, tus hermanos quieren verte―la mujer mayor se hizo a un lado.

―No quiero…―se escuchó desde adentro.

―¡Seguro que te verás hermosa, nii-san!―gritó Jyushimatsu mientras alzaba las manos al aire y las empezaba a mover alocadamente.

―No importa lo que te hayan hecho, seguirás siendo lamentable, Cacamatsu―mencionó Ichimatsu con tono irritado por estar esperando tanto.

Karamatsu asintió dentro del baño, Ichimatsu tenía razón, él seguía siendo un tipo _cool_ y no era nada genial actuar así. Movió la mano derecha como buscando sus lentes, los extrañó con fuerza y avanzó por la puerta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

―¿Qué tal, _brothers?_ ―cuestionó intentando no ver a ningún punto en específico.

Todos lo observaron en silencio, Karamatsu llevaba un vestido azul con cuello Peter Pan de color blanco, además de unas medias altas negras. Matsuyo había insistido en que las usara para ocultar los raspones, por lo mismo la mujer la había maquillado para ocultar el moretón en el rostro. La de ojos azules estuvo tentada a morderse los labios, pero si lo hacía se quitaría el labial de tonalidad roja por lo que solo apretó su vestido con las manos, observó de reojo el azul en sus uñas y tragó grueso, el silencio estaba empezando a abrumarlo.

―¡Woh! Seguro que a los hijos de mis amigos les gustará conocerte―el padre de familia apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Por cierto ya acomode el cuarto para que duerma Karamatsu.

―¿Qué?―Karamatsu parecía confusa, sus hermanos estaban igual.

―Como Karamatsu ahora es mujer no es bueno que duerma con ustedes―Matsuyo empezó a empujarla hacia el frente―. Pero primero quiero presentarte a mis amigas, seguro que les dará envidia saber que tengo una hija tan bonita―y así dejaron a los cinco hijos con sentimientos confusos enfrente del baño.

* * *

Karamatsu se removió incomodo en el futon, se puso de pie y tomo su almohada. Las cosas habían sido jodidamente confusas durante todo el resto del día, su madre la había presentado como una hija que se había ido a vivir con la hermana de su papá para estudiar, las vecinas quedaron encantadas y no dejaban de tocarle el cabello diciendo que era bonita. Ni siquiera había podido cenar con sus hermanos porque cuando regresó ya era bastante noche y la habían encaminado a la que sería su habitación o mejor dicho la habitación de Karako, nombre que le había autoimpuesto Matsuyo cuando le preguntaron cómo se llamaba.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó para asegurarse que sus padres no estuvieran ahí, asintiendo al no ver a nada avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ya conocida puerta y se asomó, al parecer todos estaban durmiendo. Sonrió tontamente al ver su lado arreglado, apretó la almohada a su pecho y con suavidad se recostó en su lugar al lado de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu. Al rato se quedó dormida aunque el sentimiento incomodo seguía en su pecho creciendo con fuerza. Los demás hermanos por fin pudieron dormir.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu. Primero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los amo en serio 3 cada uno me saca una sonrisa y más, lo segundo tenía pensado actualizar ayer -lunes- pero el nuevo cap me bajo los ánimos xDDD sin mentir necesite unas cuatro horas para quitarme la depresión y salir del shock emocional xDDD Hasta le pregunte a mi mamá si era muy duro dejar la casa de los papás, ella tiene experiencia, es la mayor de cinco hermanos y pues me dijo que si era bastante duro y que para los hermanos tambien, al hermano menor con el que más pasaba tiempo fue al que más le pego, para finalizar la cosa es que penso que me quería ir de la casa y le tuve que explicar xDDDD Necesito con quien exteriorizar mis feels, ´¿alguno está en un grupo de Osomatsu? xDDD necesito hablar con alguien lksajdlkad

Si leyeron todo lo anterior son geniales xDDDD

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracais por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad y la canción que se menciona es Rakuen no photograph de Yuichi Nakamura el seiyuu de Kara uwu con modificaciones mías porque perro no suena bien (?)

 **Advertencia: posible incesto**

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se despertó temprano, antes de dormir había decidido que tenía que despertarse antes que sus padres para que no se dieran cuenta que los había desobedecido, para él seguía siendo algo importante el mantenerlos contentos. Como eran sextillizos, cuando eran jóvenes e incluso ahora de adultos tenían que pelear por algo de atención, Todomatsu se había vuelto en un experto manipulador gracias a eso e incluso Jyushimatsu también era bueno atrayendo atención. En realidad todos eran bueno en eso menos él, le gustaba actuar _cool_ pero debía admitir que al principio esa no era la idea original. Al inicio de todo era su forma de intentar llamar la atención, pero después se dio cuenta que le gustaba comportarse de esa manera, se sentía más vivo aunque le dijeran que era doloroso.

Sí, no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en cosas viejas. Se incorporó con pereza, pestañeó adormilado observando a su alrededor. Era la misma escena de siempre, sus hermanos durmiendo a su extraña manera. Tomo la almohada que se había llevado la noche anterior e intento ponerse de pie sin hacer mucho ruido, el sol apenas y estaba saliendo. Ahogó un quejido cuando su pierna se enrolló con la sabana y le cayó encima a Ichimatsu. Se podía dar por muerto…

―¡Perdón!―medio gritó imaginándose el golpe doloroso que se le venía. Le había caído por la mitad así que su estómago estaba sobre el del cuarto hijo y su cabeza cerca de la cadera de Ichimatsu―¿Ichimatsu?―preguntó dubitativo al no haber recibido algún golpe todavía, el ruido de sus otros hermanos despertándose por el alboroto de fondo.

―¡Quítatele de encima, Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu se está desangrando!―efectivamente el de ojos purpura se estaba sosteniendo la nariz mientras algunos chorros de sangre se le resbalaban.

Karamatsu se quitó con la preocupación pintada en su rostro―¡Lo siento! No quería golpearte, _my little brother_ ―chilló ya con lágrimas en los ojos, joder, nunca había lastimado a uno de sus hermanos, bueno Osomatsu era punto y aparte… Osomatsu era Osomatsu.

―Dudo mucho que haya sido por un golpe, Karamatsu-niisan―mencionó Totty soltando un bostezo sin darle mucha importancia a la situación cerrando los ojos para volver a dormirse.

―Ichimatsu, bastardo―lloriqueó el de ojos rojos acercándose al lugar del alboroto teniendo cuidado en no pisar al menor de sus hermanos, nadie quería ver a Todomatsu enojado.

Los ronquidos de Jyushimatsu seguían escuchándose de fondo, el quinto parecía no haberse despertado por el escándalo, a los segundos se le unió la respiración del menor de todos.

Choromatsu se había puesto detrás de Ichimatsu para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Karamatsu se había acercado gateando hacía el menor de sus hermanos para poder observarlo mejor. Por su parte el mayor de los hermanos tenía una buena vista de _todo_ atrás de la de ojos azules y se pudo dar cuenta del motivo por el cual Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de morir desangrado.

Los tres se giraron al escuchar el sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo, Osomatsu había caído hacia el frente con una mano sosteniéndose la nariz para evitar que toda la sangre saliera―¡Con un demonio que es su hermano!―gritó Choromatsu dejando a Ichimatsu que había vuelto tener otro derramamiento de sangre.

El de ojos verdes se quitó la parte superior de su pijama y sin decirle nada a un Karamatsu que tenía una mueca rara en el rostro se la amarro en la cintura. Al parecer su mamá también le había cambiado el pijama a su hermano mayor y en lugar de un pantalón era un short liviano. Choromatsu se sonrojó un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar y tomo de la mano al de ojos azules.

―Lo mejor es dejar a estos pervertidos, ojala se mueran―masculló saliendo con una muy perdida Karamatsu.

― _I don´t understand_ ―fue lo único que pudo decir siendo guiado por su hermano menor hacia su nueva habitación.

―Solo ponte algo que te cubra lo suficiente, Karamatsu-niisan―farfulló Choromatsu soltando un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su habitación―. Te veo para desayunar―el de ojos verdes le sonrió con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta.

Karamatsu solo atino a sonreír, después bajo la mirada y observó la camisa de Choromatsu amarrada a su cintura. Hace mucho que no hablaba bastante con Choromatsu, de hecho era, aunque le doliera decirlo, el hermano con el que menos compartía. Con Todomatsu y Osomatsu iba a pescar, con Jyushi jugaba a veces y bueno, incluso tenía más contacto con Ichimatsu que con el de ojos verdes.

Asintió decidido alzando un puño al aire, ese día lo aprovecharía para pasarlo con el tercero. Se apuró en ir al armario y buscar algo de ropa. Era bastante decepcionante no ver su ropa de siempre. Frunció el ceño intentando buscar que ponerse, sacó una de las chaquetas que le habían comprado, no era de cuero sino que era una chaqueta baseball negra con detalles en blanco, era lo más cercano que tenía a la anterior por el momento; ya después buscaría las sudaderas azules y sus otras cosas, no podía dejar de vestir como antes porque así era él, Karamatsu, no Karako.

Sacó una camisa a cuadros azules, una falda de paletones azul oscura y unas panties negras. Creía haber visto un conjunto parecido en una revista que había comprado hace un tiempo. Asintió en dirección de su ropa y observando la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta que era todavía bastante temprano así que podía irse a bañar. Él no tenía el sueño como Jyushimatsu, una vez que se despertaba ya no podía volver a dormir.

Se dirigió al baño cargando toda la ropa, casi ni se fijó en la ropa interior que había tomado, eso seguía siendo realmente incómodo. Se desnudó intentando no ver mucho su cuerpo, todavía seguía sin creer que fuera mujer, era perturbador. Se bañó intentando no durar mucho y después procedió a secarse y ponerse la ropa que había elegido. Se encaminó a su habitación de nuevo y se cepilló el cabello, agradecía que su cabello siguiera siendo lacio.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo maquillarse y no le veía caso al hacerlo, además el moretón había disminuido considerablemente y solo era un fantasma en su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al rememorar lo que había pasado, tal vez por eso las mujeres se comportaban tan desconfiadas cuando se acercaba a hablarles, no las podía culpar. Él mismo había pensado que el tipo ese era normal antes de que lo metiera a un callejón. Frunció el ceño y se dijo que no le gustaría que alguien lo viera con una marca causada por ese imbécil. Tal vez podía intentar hacer lo mismo que su mamá había hecho el día anterior e igualmente no podía negar que le gustaba lucir bien independientemente de si era hombre o mujer. Debía verse _cool_.

Aplicó la misma cosa liquida sobre su rostro y especialmente sobre el moretón, sonrió satisfecho al ver que había funcionado, paso el labial rojo sobre sus labios y con eso sintió que era suficiente. No se iba a poner las otras cosas que su madre le había puesto, con eso estaba bien. Dejo su fiel espejo de mano encima de la mesita que se encontraba en su habitación.

Apenas eran las siete y su madre seguramente estaba durmiendo todavía, normalmente la mujer se despertaba a las ocho de la mañana. Bostezó con suavidad y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía algo de hambre, tomo el delantal rosa que se encontraba colgado en la cocina. Revisó el refrigerador y empezó a sacar ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

Después de un rato picando y friendo cosas se dio cuenta que hace años no hacía eso, cuando era niño y adolescente normalmente ayudaba a su mamá a cocinar y a veces lo hacía él, por lo que sabía cocinar bastante bien. A él le _gustaba_ , ¿por qué había dejado de hacerlo?... Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, si se distraía echaría a perder todo.

Distraído como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando se madre se puso a su lado―. Hace tanto tiempo que no cocinabas― Karamatsu casi deja caer los platos que estaba cargando para servir la comida por el susto. Se sintió algo sobrecogido al ver la mirada emocionada de su mamá.

―Me desperté temprano―fue lo único que atino a hacer mientras se dirigía al comedor para poner los respectivos platos tanto en la mesa donde comía con sus hermanos como en donde comían sus padres.

―Deja eso así, yo término de servir, ve y despierta a tus hermanos y a tu padre para que desayunen―dijo la mujer sonriendo alegre mientras hacía un gesto con la mano incitándolo para que fuera en busca de los otros.

Karamatsu asintió y fue a la habitación para despertar a sus hermanos, abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Choromatsu―¿Qué pasa?―cuestionó el tercero vistiendo una camisa de cuadros verdes.

―El desayuno está listo, ¿podrías despertarlos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Claro―Karamatsu prefirió ignorar la mirada maliciosa de Choromatsu y fue en busca de su padre.

Despertar a su padre fue relativamente fácil por lo que los dos se encaminaron al comedor, juntos. En realidad seguía sin comprender como habían aceptado tan rápido el que fuera mujer, era aterrador como con lo de Kamimatsu…

Al llegar solo se encontró con su mamá, Choromatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu ya sentados―¿Y los demás?―cuestionó Karamatsu.

El de ojos verdes se alzó de hombros empezando a comer―. No quisieron bajar todavía, tenían sueño.

―¡Tenían mucho sueño!―dijo felizmente Jyushi moviendo los brazos como pulpo.

Karamatsu se sintió un poco decepcionado porque no todos comerían lo que había hecho―¡Bueno! No dejemos que se desaproveche, la comida la hizo Kara-chan―dijo la mujer feliz desde su lugar.

Todos comieron con ganas y al finalizar ya no quedaba nada, la de ojos azules se sintió bien―.Oye Choromatsu, ¿puedo ir contigo hoy?―preguntó mientras se ponían de pie. En medio del desayuno Choromatsu había anunciado que saldría.

―Es que…―el de ojos verdes no parecía muy convencido.

―¡Prometo no hacer nada!―dijo poniendo las manos en forma de plegaria.

El de ojos verdes suspiró―. Está bien, recoge tus cosas, Karamatsu-niisan.

La chica salió corriendo a su habitación saco el bolso con brillos celestes que seguía teniendo y hecho sus cosas. Paso por le baños para lavarse los dientes y se retoco un poco el maquillaje, el moretón le seguía produciendo cierta inquietud. Chequeó rápidamente que todo estuviera dentro de su bolso de medio lado y salió con las botas negras en su mano. Se puso los zapatos y espero un rato a que regresara Choromatsu.

Sonrió al verlo―¡Ya nos vamos!―gritó el de ojos verdes mientras abría la puerta intentando ignorar el brillante bolso. Tal vez lo raro es que el artículo se veía menos doloroso de lo normal, que raro…

―¡Cuidense!―gritó su madre desde adentro.

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu seguía retorciéndose con fuerza intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que le había puesto Choromatsu. Por lo menos ya no tenían las mordazas.

―¡Mierda, pajamatsu!―gritó con fuerza el mayor.

* * *

Karamatsu y Choromatsu habían llegado a la tienda a la cual quería ir el tercer hijo. Al parecer iban a vender algunos artículos exclusivos de Nyan-chan, además de que harían un evento sorpresa. El menor tenía la esperanza de la que la muchacha diera un concierto, sentimiento que creció cuando vio una tarima en el centro del lugar. Karamatsu se entretuvo ojeando algunas cosas mientras era jalada de un lado a otro por el otaku.

―¡Hora del evento especial!―los ojos de Choromatsu brillaron con fuerza mientras jalaba al mayor hacia―Concurso de canto―el de ojos verdes pareció desanimado porque su idol favorita no fuera a cantar―¡El ganador tendrá una cena con Nyan-chan y podrá llevar a un acompañante!―Choro pareció recobrar la vida―¡Exclusivo para mujeres!―Choromatsu parecía poder ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento―. Las interesadas hacer fila por el lado derecho de la tarima para que se les asigne un número.

Karamatsu frunció el ceño viendo a su hermano―¡No te preocupes, _brother_! Déjamelo a mí―y la chica se dirigió con rapidez al lugar para obtener un número.

―¡Espera!―Choromatsu se mordió el labio al ver al segundo de los hijos haciendo fila, era de las primeras en la cola. La número tres… Esperaba que eso fuera de suerte.

Casi siente que se le sale el corazón al ver como su hermano, ahora hermana, subía al escenario con esa sonrisa confiada de siempre. Las anteriores chicas lo habían hecho bien, bueno casi todas, cantaban bastante bonito, no quería que la abuchearan como habían hecho con la segunda.

―Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?―preguntó el presentador.

―Kara…ko Matsuno―mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Bien, ¿cuál canción nos cantarás?―estaban cantando sin música, así que todo era más difícil.

―Es una original―justo cuando Karamatsu dijo eso Choromatsu estuvo dispuesto a ir a bajarlo del escenario, seguro cantaría esa cosa desafinada de que eran sextillizos. El de ojos verdes empezó a hacerse campo entre las personas hasta llegar al frente.

Karamatsu tenía bastantes canciones compuestas por él, pero todas se notaban que eran escritas por un hombre, así que tendría que hacer cambios mientras cantaba―. Quiero convertirme en tu alma gemela…―susurró con suavidad apretando el micrófono mientras guiñaba un ojo en dirección del público a la vez que los señalaba, no tenía problemas con las personas, después de todo había estado en el club de teatro. Choromatsu se quedó paralizado cuando estuvo en el frente, como no había música la chica había empezado a tararear―. El cuarto secreto, del cual abrí la puerta es tan secreto―la voz de Karamatsu era femenina, pero no era tan fina por lo que era un tono bastante llamativos―. Lo primero que veo es una fotografía tuya, ah, eres tan dulce y yo me derrito entre tus brazos, soy tuya… ¡Ese es mi santuario!―ella alzó la voz un poco para alargar la nota.

Choromatsu estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer que fuera Karamatsu. Se movía con soltura en el escenario como si no hubiera toda esa multitud de personas viéndola, la voz no le temblaba y su voz se escuchaba… hermosa. Todas las personas estaban igual que él, incluso una que otra participante se había salido de la cola.

―¡Ahora vamos a intoxicarnos, en tu reino, grabemos un video secreto nuestro!―Karamatsu seguía cantando con fuerza.

Ya para ese punto las personas, incluyendo a Choromatsu, habían sacado palitos luminosos aunque estuviera claro para moverlo al ritmo de la canción.

* * *

Los hermanos estaban en la habitación cuando un muy sonriente Choromatsu entró junto a Karamatsu que también parecía feliz.

―¡Estúpido Pajamatsu, por tu culpa nos quedamos sin desayunar!―Osomatsu se había puesto de pie con el ceño fruncido, pero se quedó quieto al ver lo que Choromatsu había hecho.

El de ojos verdes había abrazado a Karamatsu por detrás―. Aléjense de Karamatsu-niisan, cerdos, yo la voy a cuidar―anunció con ojos entrecerrados observando a Osomatsu e Ichimatsu con mayor énfasis.

Karamatsu puso una sonrisa nerviosa, en verdad que Choromatsu estaba agradecido por lo de la cena con Nyan-chan. Bueno, por lo menos había podido pasar tiempo con él.

* * *

Notas: Estoy escribiendo las notas antes del capitulo porque quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de que se me olvide xDDD Sobre el comportamiento de Matsuyo y Matsuzo, pues en un capitulo de Osomatsu-kun los sextillizos son encogidos por Chibita y solo duran preocupados como por unos segundos y ya después están felices porque van a gastar menos dinero en agua y esas cosas. Así que tomando como referencia eso, creo que le sacarían más pros a la situación actual de Kara. Por una parte seguro que Matsuyo siempre quiso alguien para presumirle a las vecinas (¿) No quiero decir que no quiera a sus hijos, pero creo que le gustaría tener una hija igual que a Matsuzo, hasta él lo dijo en el cap donde se iban a divorciar que si era una hija sería diferente .3./ Y respecto a Kara pues él es demasiado amable, además que esta confundido entre toda la atención que esta recibiendo, su nuevo cuerpo y todo lo que se le viene.

Nota 2: Por alguna extraña razón que sigo sin entender, no se puede poner el link de tumblr en el profile así que pueden buscarme como Nanami Fushikawa, ahí puse un dibujo de como me imaginaba a Kara vestida la vez pasada. LaV3nus6 disculpas a ti por todo el desorden -3- ohhh cierto, Hinamori no hay problema, más bien muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic ^^ te loveo ewer Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, los amo!

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

 **Advertencia:** gender bender [cambio de género] y posible, más que obvio, incesto.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu observa divertido como Choromatsu está algo agitado corriendo de un lugar a otro. El gran día, como lo ha llamado el de ojos verdes, por fin ha llegado. El evento es un secreto, el de ojos verdes le hizo prometer, entre lágrimas de felicidad y algo de preocupación, que no debía decirle sobre ello a alguno de sus hermanos. Choromatsu estaba preocupado porque algo saliera mal y no pudiera conocer a Nyaa-chan, al final terminó aceptado, de igual forma nunca se hubiera podido negar a algo que le haya solicitado alguno de sus hermanos, esa era su forma de ser.

Han pasado unos cuatro días desde que ganó el concurso y las cosas han trascurrido con relativa calma, sigue asimilando la idea de que, _con un puto demonio_ , ahora es una mujer. Su madre sigue insistiendo en algunas cosas, recalcándole puntos importantes como dice ella, sobre no sentarse con las piernas abiertas ―no lo hacía antes de cualquier modo―, no comer con la boca llena ―no lo hacía antes tampoco porque no era nada _cool_ ―, entre otras muchas cuestiones.

Su habitación nueva no es más que un adorno porque casi nunca pasa tiempo ahí, ni siquiera duerme ahí. Es un secreto que mantiene con sus hermanos, sigue durmiendo con ellos, aunque el orden en que dormían término cambiando, ahora dormía entre Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu. El quinto hijo seguía en su lugar de siempre, él había tomado el lugar del de ojos verdes y Todomatsu el de Osomatsu, después le seguían Choromatsu, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu. El que hizo los arreglos fue el otaku, no es que le molestara, pero había sido algo raro. Oh, también estaba prohibido usar el pijama que le había comprado su madre por lo que usaba el suyo viejo que le quedaba algo grande. La primera vez que se presentó vestido así Osomatsu e Ichimatsu cayeron dormidos al instante y fueron desterrados a la esquina del confinamiento como le llamaba Totty.

Al principio había sido algo incómodo cambiar su lugar habitual, el de ojos rosas seguía a su lado, pero Jyushi era un punto y aparte; además que golpeaba bastante fuerte cuando dormía. Al final todo se terminó arreglando cuando descubrió que el de ojos color miel se calmaba cuando era abrazado, así siempre dormían abrazados. Osomatsu lloró en una especie de berrinche el primer día que los vio despertar así.

La cena era en un lugar algo costoso por lo que los dos habían tenido que vestirse algo elegantes, Choromatsu tenía una traje negro con camisa verde y ella llevaba un vestido azul, su hermano tenía el traje desde hace un tiempo de alguna vez cuando intento conseguir trabajo, el problema había surgido con Karamatsu. Tenía ropa bonita de mujer, pero nada como para un evento así, por lo que tuvo que pedirle algo de dinero a su padre, normalmente el hombre solo los fulminaba con la mirada si le pedían dinero, pero esa vez se lo había dado con una sonrisa diciéndole que se comprara un bonito vestido. Choromatsu lo había acompañado, junto a su madre nuevamente, a comprar un vestido. Sus padres eran los únicos que sabían acerca de la cena y también habían aceptado a guardar el secreto, no podían dejar que las oportunidades para que Choromatsu consiguiera novia murieran o algo así habían dicho.

Eso le recordaba que tuvo que aprender a usar tacones en esos pocos días, sorprendentemente no se la había complicado mucho, antes, cuando seguía siendo hombre, usaba sus zapatos con un poco de tacón y no sabía si eso le ayudó un poco.

―Karamatsu no te muevas tanto―la chica hizo un mohín con la boca, su mamá la estaba ayudando a maquillarse mientras Choromatsu terminaba de arreglarse. Por lo que veía su hermano menor estaba casi listo, ya solo se estaba colocando la corbata negra.

La muchacha ya llevaba su vestido azul y los tacones negros descansaban a su lado, listos para ser usados.

―¿Ya casi, mamá?―preguntó algo nervioso el de ojos verdes jugueteando con las mangas de su traje.

―No apures a una mujer, Choromatsu―le regañó su mamá.

Tal vez solo había una que otra que le gustaba de ser mujer, se dijo Karamatsu, una de ellas es que podía arreglarse bastante, podía usar diferentes tipos de zapatos, peinarse diferente y lo notarían porque su cabello era largo, incluso la ropa era bastante variada. Oh, tampoco lo veían raro si sacaba su espejo de mano.

El de ojos verdes hizo una especie de puchero que a la de ojos azules le resultó adorable, era uno que hacía con normalidad cuando era niño, pero que hace un tiempo no veía que hiciera―. Déjalo así, _mommy_ , siempre me veo bien―añadió con cierto tono narcisista peinando sus cabellos con la mano. A decir verdad, esta inseguro, pero no quería hacer que Choromatsu se siguiera preocupando más.

Sabía que el tercer hermano estaba nervioso de que en algún momento llegarán sus hermanos, habían dejado dinero a la no tan simple vista para que, conociendo a Osomatsu y al resto, se vieran tentados y se fueran a gastarlo sin preguntar.

―Está bien, pueden irse―dijo suspirando la mujer.

Choromatsu asintió entusiasta y salió caminando con rapidez a la salida, Karamatsu tomó con suavidad los zapatos y tomó su bolso de mano brillante―. _Bye, bye, mom_ ―se despidió con una sonrisa.

―¡Vamos, Karamatsu!―le urgió el de ojos verdes.

El segundo de los sextillizos se apuró a llegar a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos, se acomodó un poco y salió con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir como Choromatsu le ofrecía un brazo para caminar. Eso también era algo que le alegraba, los lazos con su hermano menor parecían haberse fortalecido, aunque de alguna forma era algo agridulce…

Se obligó a dejar esos pensamientos cuando tomaron el taxi, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como el saco de Choromatsu había sido puesto sobre sus piernas, giró confundido a ver a su hermano, pero este parecía fastidiado viendo en dirección del taxista que trago grueso. Karamatsu giró a ver hacia la ventana acomodando mejor el saco sobre sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Choromatsu le abrió la puerta del automóvil después de bajarse con rapidez, además de que cerró la puerta con brusquedad pagándole de mala gana al hombre. Karamatsu prefirió observar el restaurante que parecía algo caro, lo bueno de todo eso es que la comida venía pagada. Le tendió el saco a su hermano menor con una sonrisa al sentir como este se ponía a su lado.

―Recuerda que te llamas Karako, nii-san―murmuró algo nervioso el de ojos verdes cuando llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento.

― _No problem, brother_ ―dijo con seguridad aunque por dentro se le estuviera encogiendo el estómago.

Un mesero los guio a su mesa después de pedirle sus nombres, Choromatsu pareció perder los nervios que tenía unos segundos antes cuando empezó a fulminar al mesero que le había dado una mirada algo larga al escote de su hermana ¿Cuántos pervertidos existían? Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

Su mueca cambió a una sonrisa cuando vio a su amada ido con un bonito vestido rosa, los hermanos tomaron asiento―. No finjas tanto la sonrisa, _bro_ ―le dijo Karamatsu en un susurro que solo él pudiera escuchar.

―¿Eres la ganadora del concurso, Karako-san, verdad?―la primera en decir algo fue Hashimoto.

― _Yes_ , un gusto, Matsuno Karako y él―giró un poco a ver al de ojos verdes―. Es mi hermano menor, un gran fan―dijo con una sonrisa algo tranquilizadora en dirección del tercer hijo.

El de ojos verdes agradeció eso―. Matsuno, Choromatsu Matsuno, es un honor conocerla―dijo algo nervioso sintiendo sus mejillas algo rojas y las palmas de su mano algo sudadas.

Hashimoto entrecerró los ojos un poco―. Mmm te me haces conocido―dijo pensativa la muchacha.

Choromatsu y Karamatsu empezaron a sudar un poco, ¡se les había olvidado! Choromatsu ya había conocido a la idol, pero no había sido una buena experiencia. El de ojos verdes maldijo internamente a su hermano mayor.

―Perdonen la tardanza―una voz algo seria los salvo, Choromatsu y Karamatsu giraron la mirada hacia arriba y se encontraron con un muchacho de mirada seria, tenía los ojos de un verde agua igual que la cantante y cabello castaño con un mechón de color verde como la chica.

―Llegas tarde, onii-san―dijo Nyaa haciendo una especie de puchero que a Choromatsu se le hizo adorable _"¡No actúes raro, vamos tú puedes Choromatsu!"_ el muchacho se obligó a calmarse aunque pudo mantener un rostro normal su cara estaba levemente sonrojada.

―¿Son hermanos?―cuestionó con curiosidad la de ojos azules sin resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

El recién llegado asintió guardando el celular que llevaba en la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón―. Soy el hermano mayor de Nyaa, además soy su representante, Hashimoto Aoi―el hombre suspiró un poco, en verdad que sus padres tenían poca imaginación para poner nombres, cualquiera pensaría que el nombre de su hermana era un alías, pero era su nombre real cosa que le había valido algunas ―muchas― burlas a la chica cuando era más joven.

―Mucho gusto―dijeron los Matsuno al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sacarles una risa a los Hashimoto.

―Son muy unidos, ¿eh?―dijo divertida la de cabello rosa apoyándose en una mano.

Karamatsu asintió con una sonrisa―. Es mi _little brother_ , tengo que cuidarlo―dijo decidido.

―¡Karako-neesan!―chilló el de ojos verdes recordando como tenía que llamar a su hermano mayor.

―¿Qué?―cuestionó sin saber muy bien en que se había equivocado al ver el rostro rojo de su hermano menor.

La risa de los otros dos hizo que Choromatsu se sonrojara más aunque sin duda sirvió para romper el hielo por lo que el resto de la cena fue bastante ameno, Karamatsu no había dicho nada raro y Choromatsu podía hablar sin trabarse aunque se sonrojara de vez en cuando.

―Bien―dijo el hermano de Nyaa un rato después de que terminaran de comer―. La idea de esta cena era que la ganadora del concurso, Karako-san, y Nyaa se conocieran con el fin de saber si podrían llevarse bien―al ver la mueca desconcertada de los hermanos Matsuno se apresuró a aclarar el asunto―. El concurso era para buscar una nueva estrella para que cantara una canción con Nyaa y he visto el vídeo, Karako-san, tienes el potencial para ser una idol. Así que nuestra empresa estaría dispuesta a lanzarte a la fama―dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

Karamatsu aceptó la tarjeta sin creérselo, era bastante confuso, solo había hecho eso para que Choromatsu pudiera conocer a su estrella favorita, además que ellos querían a _Karako_ ―. Yo, hum, no sé qué decir…―terminó casi en un susurro.

―Deberías pensarlo, Karako-san, no es una oportunidad que podrás tener nuevamente con tanta facilidad―dijo la muchacha de cabello rosa observándola con fijeza.

Karamatsu se sintió algo asfixiado al ver como los tres pares de ojos lo observaban con fijeza, no sabía que decir, la respuesta hubiera sido diferente si eso estuviera dirigido a Karamatsu, pero no era así, él…―. Disculpen, yo… tengo que pensarlo. Muchas gracias por la oferta―tenía pensado declinar, pero terminó alargando todo. Se puso de pie algo agitado―. Buenas noches, muchas gracias por la comida―y se apresuró a caminar a la salida.

―Discúlpenla, está pasando por ciertas cosas y no era algo que esperara―se apresuró a decir Choromatsu también poniéndose de pie para seguir a su hermano mayor, pero fue detenido por la mano de Aoi sosteniendo con firmeza su brazo.

―Lo entendemos, pero sin duda, nunca tendrá una oportunidad así nuevamente, por lo menos haz que lo considere, Choromatsu-san―lo animó el de ojos verde agua con una mirada algo penetrante que hizo tragar grueso a Matsuno.

―E-está bien― aceptó tartamudeando un poco liberándose del agarra y saliendo rápido en busca de Karamatsu.

Nyaa solo le dio una sonrisa algo divertida a su hermano que prefirió ignorar a la chica de cabello rosa.

* * *

La muchacha de ojos azules reprimió un escalofrío cuando una corriente de aire frío le dio de lleno, no sabía cómo había podido olvidar llevar un abrigo. Por lo menos no era tan tarde y había bastante gente en las calles, además procuraba caminar sin acercarse mucho a algún callejón. Las marcas habían desaparecido, pero se seguían sintiendo algo inquiero a veces. La tarjeta se encontraba dentro de su bolso de mano. Dentro de poco llegaría a su casa, solo tenía que pasar por el parque al que normalmente iban.

Se quedó quieta al ver a su hermano menor, Ichimatsu, sentado en una banca alimentando a su gato naranja. Sonrió conmovida por un rato hasta ver a unos chicos que empezaron a ver con burla al de ojos purpura―. Que vergonzoso, solo juega con ese gato―dijo uno de ellos y la de ojos azules se dio cuenta que el cuarto hijo se dio cuenta al ver como este se ponía algo tenso y su mirada parecía oscurecerse.

―Seguro que ninguna chica se fijaría en él―dijo el otro.

―A fin de cuentas, es solo basura de la sociedad―Ichimatsu se puso de pie con el gato en sus brazos y las risas de los tipos se extendieron por el parque.

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda―¡Ichimatsu! ¡Perdón por la demora para nuestra cita! Es que quería ponerme bonita para ti―dijo la chica algo sonrojada separándose de su hermano. Bueno, ya algunas personas habían dicho que era bonita o algo así, además esos tipos no sabían que eran hermanos y bueno él estaba seguro que su hermano podría conseguir a alguien mejor que él, pero no dejaría que esos tipos horribles siguieran diciendo cosas que lastimaran a su querido hermano.

―¿Qué rayos…?―cuestionó crispado y sonrojado el de ojos purpura cuando la de vestido azul lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a caminar ante la atónica mirada de los otros tipos. Cierto sentimiento, alegría, se extendió un poco por el cuerpo del menor al ver la mirada de los otros tipos; envidia e incredulidad y como se sentía con algo de suerte les dio una mirada burlista que los terminó por rematar.

Karamatsu todavía seguía sosteniendo su mano a unas cuantas calles de llegar a su casa, pero la soltó cuando otra corriente de aire dio de lleno en su cuerpo, se estremeció por el frío y un quejido abandonó sus labios, maldijo un poco a la noche tan helada. Su vista se tornó negra cuando algo fue lanzado a su cabeza, se quitó lo que tenía encima y observó con sorpresa al objeto que tenía entre sus manos, era la sudadera de Ichimatsu.

―Muévete, Cacamatsu, no tenemos todo el maldito tiempo―la voz de Ichimatsu sacó a la de ojos azules de su ensoñación que asintió con rapidez y se puso la prenda que le quedaba algo grande sin notar el sonrojo que en esos momentos tenía el cuarto hijo.

Cuando estuvo lista, ambos emprendieron la caminata, en silencio, de nuevo a su hogar. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que había un escándalo proveniente de su hogar. Apenas atravesaron la puerta Choromatsu se le lanzó a agitarla con fuerza―¡¿Qué demonios te habías hecho, Karamatsu-niisan?!―le gritó preocupado con el ceño fruncido―¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió irte sola?!―siguió reclamándole el de ojos verdes, exaltado.

―Ya déjalo, Choropajerovsky―Osomatsu puso una mano sobre su hermano menor que seguía con el traje puesto.

―Perdón…―dijo en un hilillo de voz la de ojos azules, no había querido preocupar a su hermano.

Choromatsu suspiró―. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, nii-san, sabes que ahora es peligroso para ti andar sola. Estaba preocupado―aceptó el tercer hijo.

―Estábamos a punto de irte a buscar, nii-san―está vez fue Jyushimatsu el que hablo, el de la sudadera amarillo sonrió alegremente dejando su bate en el piso alzando los brazos al aire―¡Karamatsu-niisan está bien así que no debemos preocuparnos!

Todos asintieron, por suerte sus padres no estaban, seguro se hubieran sobresaltado también―. Por cierto, felicidades, nii-san, por lo de ser Idol―dijo Todomatsu y Karamatsu giró a ver interrogativamente a Choromatsu.

―Se los dije todo cuando les conté que no te encontraba―dijo con cierto tono de disculpa.

―¿Ser idol?―la voz de su madre entrando junto a su padre se escuchó por el lugar.

Antes de darse cuentas todos hablaban animadamente acerca del gran futuro que parecía iba a tener, de lo famosa que sería y los muchos fans que tendría. Que su familia también saldría del averno de la sociedad en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, aunque sonrió, nada de eso se sentía correcto. Por lo menos… sonrió con suavidad al ver la sudadera morada que todavía llevaba puesta.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu aquí empieza un conflicto que quería poner desde que tenía la idea, Karamatsu empieza a cuestionarse cierta cosa que me gustaría saber si la adivinan uwu En este cap ya hay un poco de contacto más fuerte entre Choro e Ichi, en el próximo es el turno de Jyushi y Oso. Hay ciertos Matsu con los que serán tintes más fraternales y los otros pues más románticos (?) Hagan sus apuestas (?) Actualice este porque fue el que me dijeron que tenían más ganas de leer ^^ Ahora, me gustaría saber cuál es la siguiente historia que le gustaría que actualizara .3.

Y nope Reki, no estudio bioquímica, me hubiera matado desde hace un tiempo si lo hubiera elegido xDDD soy una basura para química, la odio y ella me odia (?) Nos matamos mutuamente (?) Estudio una ingeniería que por suerte solo lleva una química en toda la carrera xD Si alguien adivina mi carrera le hago un one-shot de la pareja que quieran (?) Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! Los amo!

 **Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hoa!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** gender bender, incesto.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu había estado sintiéndose bastante raro últimamente, no se entendía, es decir todos parecían tan felices por la idea de que se hiciera idol, lo felicitaban y le cuestionaban acerca de cuándo llamaría para confirmar el contrato con la compañía, Karamatsu realmente agradecía que quién tenía la tarjeta para contactar era él. Suspiró abatido, sabía muy bien la razón por la que no quería hacerlo, ellos querían a Karako, pero no él. Las personas, incluyendo a su propia familia, lo trataban diferente porque parecía mujer, él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero al parecer creían que había cambiado o algo, incluso el que creyeran que era una hija pérdida de la familia Matsuno dejaba en claro que tan inexistente había sido su existencia. Se había observado bastante durante toda su vida, siempre en frente de un espejo para buscarse a sí mismo, lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de sus hermanos. Durante su adolescencia tuvo una crisis de identidad y una cosa lo condujo a la otra hasta llegar a ser quien era en la actualidad, o por lo menos el yo que representaba cuando era hombre. Primero comenzó como un acto, una obra más que interpretar al igual que lo hizo en la preparatoria y secundaria, te adaptas a tu personaje y lo realizas.

El chico cool fue el que eligió, engrosar la voz y actuar, frases en inglés y sonrisas confiadas. Recuerda que al principio, en la preparatoria, funcionó bastante bien con las chicas, más de una cayó ante él, pero… sus hermanos lo habían empezado a ver raro como si no fuera Karamatsu, como si no pudieran creer que uno de ellos estuviera teniendo tanta popularidad entre la comunidad femenina. El segundo hijo se sintió molesto por ello y empezó a salir con una chica que no recuerda ni siquiera como se llama, normalmente siempre las rechazaba para aumentar su título de inalcanzable, pero esa vez cedió. Las cosas con sus hermanos se pusieron más raras aún y ya casi no hablaba con ellos, después vino _aquel_ problema y dejo a la chica, nunca podría cambiar a sus hermanos por alguien más. Ellos eran lo más importante que tenía en su vida incluyendo a sus padres, Karamatsu estaba dispuesto a morir por cualquiera de ellos sin dudarlo. Las cosas ya no fueron tan fáciles para regresar al círculo de hermanos, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ridiculizar a su personaje de un principal a un simple bufón. Si se volvía penoso lo aceptarían de nuevo y como lo pensó, así fue, claro que a excepción de Ichimatsu y francamente no podía culparlo. Desde esos días se prometió cuidarlos a todos y nunca abandonarlos.

No es que dijera que él fuera una farsa, de hecho todo eso lo ayudo a descubrirse como persona, lo que Karamatsu Matsuno representaba, el actuar lo había dejado atrás hace bastante tiempo, o por lo menos casi todo en su mayoría. Suspiró de nuevo y continuó caminando, había salido temprano de su casa para tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y pensar con tranquilidad, tenía como destino ir a una tienda en realidad, quería recuperar o buscar algo que ya no tenía, su inseparable chaqueta de cuero.

―Buenos días, Karako-chan―Karamatsu necesitó de un rato para recordar que había algunas personas que le conocían ahora de ese modo, así que se detuvo después de unos segundos del saludo.

Se giró con suavidad y una sonrisa leve se posó en sus facciones―. Buenos días, disculpe es que voy distraída―se disculpó con la señora mayor que pudo reconocer como una vecina a la que la había presentado hace unos días su madre. Ajustó el agarre en el estuche de su guitarra, se le había resbalado un poco del hombro al girarse.

―Descuida, Karako-chan, ¿no es pesado?―preguntó la mujer observando el estuche negro con un kanji de brillos azules que ponía como leyenda "Kara".

― _No problem_ , casi no pesa nada y ya estoy acostumbrada―dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

La mujer soltó una risita―. En verdad que eres toda una señorita, incluso con esos tacones puedes cargarla sin ningún problema―la señora le dio un vistazo a los tacones altos y de color negro que llevaba la muchacha.

Karamatsu se sonrojó un poco, desde la cena con Nyaa-chan de hace tres días había descubierto que le gustaba usar tacones, se sentía más alto y cercano a la altura que tenía cuando era hombre, además que le daban una forma bonita a las piernas y tampoco iba a negar que le gustaba presumir que podía usarlos con facilidad. Todavía seguía rondando por su mente la satisfacción que le ocasionó escuchar a unas chicas, murmurando, que la envidiaban por poder usar tacones con facilidad.

―No es tan difícil, me gusta usarlos―dijo todavía abochornado, era algo penoso, bastante en realidad. Él mismo atentaba contra su hombría, pero en verdad que no podía negarlo, las mujeres podían usar de todo y se verían diferentes, combinar ropa y peinarse de alguna otra manera. Por eso mismo es que ese día, aprovechando que hacía calor, se había recogido el cabello en un moño dejando un mechón a cada lado de su rostro adornando el peinado con un lazo azul. También llevaba unas panties negreas junto a una falda negra y una camisa blanca con un lazo azul en el cuello. No podía negarlo, le gustaba arreglarse, más de lo que debería.

―Ya veo, oh bueno, ya no te atraso más, Karako-chan, saluda a tu madre de mi parte―dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto de despedida.

―¡Claro! _See you later_ , que tenga un buen día―dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia en dirección de la mujer.

Karamatsu se giró y retomó su camino en busca de alguna tienda en la que pudiera comprar una chaqueta de cuero, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, esperaba que le alcanzara con eso. Necesitaba algo que le recordara quién era. .. Casi brinca de alegría al ver una tienda que parecía estar con promociones. Entró con cuidado de que su guitarra no chocara con nada, se movió por la tienda, ignorante de las miradas que atraía. Tal vez debió dejar la guitarra en su casa, pero tenía ganas de pasar por el parque a tocar un poco, eso lo hacía antes de convertirse en mujer y quería retomarlo.

―¿Disculpe, busca algo?―se giró con una sonrisa para preguntar si tenían chaquetas de cuero, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a la persona.

―Hola―saludó ella con una sonrisa al reconocer al chico de ojos celestes que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Makoto―¿Tienen chaquetas de cuero?

―¿Para mujer?―cuestionó el muchacho con algo de seriedad.

Karamatsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir que no―. Sí, para mujer, algo de mi talla.

El muchacho sonrió muy levemente―. En ese caso, sígame, por favor―el castaño empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la chica―. Son estas―dijo con suavidad señalando las prendas, su sonrisa aumentó un poco más al ver como brillaban los ojos azules de la pelinegra.

Karamatsu se dirigió a las prendas y empezó a inspeccionarlas, dejó la guitarra a un lado. Observó extasiado una en especial que le había encantado, buscó la etiqueta y suspiró para sus adentros, era muy costosa… Apenas tenía la mitad con todo el dinero que llevaba―¿Se puede apartar?―preguntó tentativamente, tenía posibilidades de conseguir el dinero después, además que desde que entró a la tienda se vio venir que fuera cara, pero, ¡le había encantado! No tenía una calavera en la espalda, pero no quitaba que estuviera bonita.

―Sí, ¿desea hacerlo?―preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica―. Vamos a las cajas entonces―los dependientes de la tienda los estaban viendo y Karamatsu estaba empezando a incomodarse por eso cuando lo noto―¿A nombre de quién será el recibo?―preguntó con un brillo de curiosidad brillando en su mirada mientras aceptaba el dinero por parte de la muchacha.

―De Karako Matsuno―dijo con una sonrisa, complacido consigo mismo, por no confundirse al decir el nombre.

El muchacho recibió el dinero y asintió anotando el nombre correspondiente en el papel, para después entregarle la copia a la muchacha―. Que vuelva pronto, Matsuno-san―se despidió el muchacho con una sonrisa leve.

Ella le sonrió un poco―. Karako está bien, hasta pronto, Makoto-san―ella hizo un gesto con la mano feliz de encontrar su preciada chaqueta de cuero y se marchó con la guitarra guindando de su hombro.

―¿Acabas de sonreír?―el muchacho de ojos celestes observó con ojos serios a su madre que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

―¿Puedo venir a ayudar en _esta_ tienda?―preguntó sin responderle a su madre.

La mujer suspiró, ya acostumbrada al comportamiento de su hijo mayor, ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de preguntarle porque especialmente esa de todas las tiendas que tenían. No era tonta y podía ver que era por la muchacha a la que había decidido atender por cuenta propia―. Supongo que está bien.

El de ojos celestes sonrió levemente.

* * *

Karamatsu se estaba ahogando de calor, el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo y estaba empezando a sentir que se deshacía. Lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía dinero ni para un mísero helado, todo fuera por la chaqueta. Casi como una salvación se dio cuenta que el café Sutaba en el que trabajaba Totty estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba él, tal vez podría rogarle a su hermano menor por un vaso de agua y disfrutar del aire acondicionado del lugar. Apuró el paso y entró al establecimiento, una agradable corriente de aire frio le recibió. Soltó un suspiró, satisfecho.

Le pareció ver una mesa vacía y dejó la guitarra sobre el lugar sin notar el boso que estaba en el asiento―. Disculpe, pero estaba sentado aquí antes―la de ojos azules que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas alzó la vista algo apenada.

―¡Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta―Karamatsu giró su rostro en diferentes direcciones buscando alguna otro lugar vacío, pero el café estaba a reventar de gente, seguro por el calor que estaba haciendo.

El hombre de corbata amarilla observó el rostro de la chica, era bonita, muy bonita, pero las facciones de la muchacha se le hacían familiares―. No hay problema, podemos compartir mesa, por lo visto no hay otros campos.

―¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!―dijo la chica agradecida.

Atsushi asintió levemente―. Está bien, pero, ¿no nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte? Su rostro se me hace familiar―terminó expresando lo que llevaba pensando hace rato.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar alguien interfirió―¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desean or…? ¡¿Karako-neesan?!―Totty preguntó sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor con Atsushi, por desgracia la había tocado atender la mesa del hombre porque las chicas se estaban peleando por quien lo iría a atender por lo que el gerente le dijo que fuera él. En un principio, como le vio de espaldas y con el cabello recogido, pensó que era un ligue del hombre para restregárselo en la cara, pero… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ahí su hermano?!

―¡Totty!―saludó alegremente Karamatsu―. Quería pasar a saludarte, _brother_ ―dijo disfrazando la verdad.

Atsushi observó con fijeza el rostro de esos dos y lo comparó, conque por eso era que se le hacía conocida, tenían facciones parecidas claramente por ser hermanos. Los dos eran bastante lindos.

―¿Tienes dinero para pagar, nee-san?―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos Todomatsu.

Karamatsu rio nervioso―. Bueno, verás, pase por una tienda y vi una chaqueta de cuero que me gustó, entonces… _I'm broke_ ―terminó aceptando.

Todomatsu suspiró conteniendo las ganas de pegarle a su hermano con el menú que llevaba en los brazos, la observó, todavía lucía agitada. Sin querer recordó el asunto de esos tipos y suspiró, solo la invitaría por esa vez.

―Yo la invitaré, ¿qué desea comer, Matsuno-san?―tanto Karamatsu como Todomatsu giraron a ver sorprendidos al hombre de traje.

―¿Por qué?―no se contuvo de preguntar la de ojos azules.

―Es hermana de Todomatsu-kun, no tengo un problema de hacerlo, además es código de caballero―dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Está vez Todomatsu al que quería pegarle era a ese bastardo de corbata amarilla, pero solo sonrió―. Entonces, ¿qué pedirán?

Karamatsu se sintió incomodo por un momento al sentir las miradas de esos dos sobre su persona, así que ordeno lo primero que vio en el menú que no fuera dulce. Todomatsu apuntó lo dicho por su hermano y prosiguió con la orden del otro hombre.

El de ojos azules no pudo negar que la charla con el amigo de Totty mientras comían fue bastante amena, el tipo era educado, pero ya no soportaba sentir la mirada de su hermano menor taladrándole la nuca. Así que unos diez minutos después de comer se puso de pie―. Muchas gracias por la comida, Atsushi-san, en otro momento yo lo invitaré, _I promise you_ ―tomó su guitarra después de dar una leve reverencia―. Que tenga un buen día.

―Igualmente, Matsuno-san―se despidió el hombre con un gesto de mano. Todomatsu se acercó al rato para recoger los platos, concentrado en su trabajo de ignorar al de ojos grises y recoger, se sorprendió algo al escuchar la voz del hombre―¿Me puedes pasar el número de teléfono de tu hermana, Todomatsu-kun?

Totty tuvo un impulso de partirle la charola en el cráneo, pero solo sonrió levemente―. Karako-neesan no tiene celular.

―¿Crees que se moleste si le compró uno?

A la mierda, Todomatsu estaba llegando a su límite, nadie podía culparlo.

* * *

Karamatsu se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba en la habitación donde dormía con sus hermanos. El día había sido algo agitado, por lo menos había podido comprar, en realidad apartar, su chaqueta, lo habían invitado a comer y tocó algo en el parque. Suspiró levemente; sin embargo, al final no había podido decidir nada acerca de su situación. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, extrañaba su sudadera azul… estaba preocupado, él mismo se estaba perdiendo en el papel de Karako. Disfrutaba siendo chica, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba ser hombre. Pegó un brinco al sentir como algo le era lanzado a sus piernas. Abrió los ojos impresionado al ver lo que era, alzó la mirada y se topó con Osomatsu rascándose la nariz con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―O-osomatsu…―dijo sin poder creérselo, tomo su sudadera azul y la inspeccionó, estaba en perfecto estado―¿cómo?―cuestionó incrédulo.

―Secretos de hermano mayor―dijo juguetón sentándose a su lado―. Pero no le digas a nadie que te la di yo, seguro que mamá y Todomatsu me golpearan o algo―dijo en una especie de queja.

Karamatsu apretó la tela con fuerza, no entendió por qué, pero los ojos se le cristalizaron―. Gracias…―murmuró con suavidad.

―Has estado actuando raro, debería dejar de preocuparte por cosas como esas, siempre has querido ser famoso, ¿no?―dijo observándole de reojo.

―Sí―admitió―, pero ellos quieren a Karako y yo soy… Karamatsu―tal vez con Osomatsu era el único con el que podía expresarlo, suponía que tenía que ver con que fuera su hermano mayor.

―No entiendo―dijo el de ojos rojos girándose a verle por completo―. Eres Karamatsu, sigues siendo doloroso y tienes ese inglés de mierda, solo tienes pechos ahora y un buen trasero―la vista del mayor recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano y decidió concentrarse de nuevo―, pero sigues siendo Karamatsu.

La de ojos azules abrió los ojos impresionado―. Tú…―susurró contrariada para después sonreír―¡Gracias, Osomatsu-niisan!―ese era uno de esos momentos donde en verdad podía decirle hermano mayor. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a abrazarlo y los dos cayeron al suelo enrollados en un abrazo, Osomatsu contra el piso y Karamatsu sobre él.

El de ojos rojos lloró internamente, hace tanto que Karamatsu no le decía nii-san. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el escote de Karamatsu porque este ya se estaba incorporando.

―¿Y ese escándalo? ―cuestionó una voz casi al instante―¡Jyushimatsu, una llave para Osomatsu!―Choromatsu jaló a la de ojos azules.

―¡Sí!―gritó el de amarillo lanzándose contra su hermano mayor. Ichimatsu disfrutó de verlo.

Pero aun así Osomatsu no quitó su sonrisa atontado, ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, por su parte Karamatsu tenía la mente más despejada. Creía saber qué hacer, sin importarle mucho se puso su sudadera sobre la ropa que llevaba, le quedaba grande, pero no importaba. Karamatsu era Karamatsu por más tonto que sonara.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! bueno, yo debería estar estudiando para un examen de calculo :'v pero ay~ Espero que no me linchen por no actualizar antes (?) Pero la universidad consume almas :'v lo juro. Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, los amo y ustedes son los que me motivan a escribir ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Advertencia: gender bender e incest.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se encontraba al lado de Choromatsu, estaba nervioso, pero aun así no se detuvo de caminar al lado de su hermano que parecía un flan producto de los nervios por ver a Nyaa-chan de nuevo. A decir verdad lucía bastante confiada y las personas no paraban de girar a verla; su cabello se encontraba suelto, llevaba los labios pintados de un color rojizo, un short negro pequeño que era ocultado por la enorme camisa a cuadros que más bien le quedaba como un vestido, encima de este llevaba un abrigo azul de manga larga, también se había puesto unas medias altas negras junto con unos botines del mismo color. Ese look lo había elegido desde el día anterior, Choromatsu le había dicho que tenía que generar buena impresión por lo que también se puso un collar plateado brillante, lo brillante siempre era una buena opción para llamar la atención. Asintió para sus adentros.

La de ojos azules le dio un apretón amigable en el brazo a Choromatsu, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del lugar donde se reunirían con el encargado de los nuevos talentos, para que se calmara―. Se supone que serás mi manager, _brother_ , tienes que estar más calmado―le dijo con amabilidad la pelinegra. Sabía que Choromatsu se centraba cuando le decían algo que debía hacer.

―Tienes razón―dijo el de ojos verdes soltando un suspiro y poniendo un rostro mucho más sereno, acomodo su camisa de vestir color verde. No es que hubiera ido formal, solo había sido ese detalle porque por lo demás iba bastante informal, jeans y unas tennis.

Ambos se asintieron, como leyendo sus pensamientos, y Choromatsu tocó la puerta de la oficina. No esperaron mucho para recibir el permiso de entrar. El tercero fue quien abrió la puerta y posteriormente le concedió el espacio para que ella pudiera pasar. Karamatsu suspiró levemente, puso la mejor sonrisa que podía y entró con suavidad, Choromatsu le seguía de cerca.

―Buenos días―saludó inmediatamente la de ojos azules.

―Buenos días, Matsuno-san―le regresó el saludo un hombre de ojos negros y mirada seria, podía estar en sus cuarenta años―. Por favor tomen asiento.

Los hermanos obedecieron las palabras y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio.

―Bien―reanudó la palabra el hombre de traje gris―, me alegra que haya aceptado la propuesta, Matsuno-san, yo, personalmente, vi su participación en el concurso y sé que tiene bastante potencial que puede ser explotado.

―¿¡En verdad!?―los ojos de Karamatsu brillaron con fuerza, aunque después se sonrojo notoriamente por su impertinencia.

El hombre solo dibujo una sonrisa leve en el rostro―. Ciertamente, por eso queríamos firmar un contrato con usted.

Karamatsu sonrió con entusiasmo más no dijo nada porque Choromatsu había empezado a hablar con el hombre de aspectos más técnicos. Al de ojos azules eso se le hizo tierno, su hermano menor se la había pasado investigando desde que le expreso a su familia que en verdad iba a aceptar la propuesta de ser Idol. El segundo de los Matsuno, ahora mujer, por ello había tomado la decisión de dejarle el asunto de representarla a su hermano de ojos verdes.

Osomatsu tenía bastante razón, él seguía siendo un él aunque fuera un ella, nada tenía que cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

―Karako-neesan solo tiene un pedido que hacer―dijo Choromatsu y Karamatsu se obligó a centrarse.

La de ojos azules asintió―. Yo… umm―hizo un sonido algo nervioso, no estaba segura si sonaría algo extraño, además que era una novata y no debía exigir mucho; sin embargo Choromatsu había estado completamente de acuerdo con él cuando se lo dijo―. Bueno, me gustaría que mi vida privada quede en el anonimato…―dijo en un hilillo de voz algo nervioso por la mirada seria que le estaba dando el hombre.

―Oh, tranquila, no es la primera vez que lo pide alguien, estaba preocupado que fuera otra cosa. Entonces eso quedará en tu contrato―dijo el hombre anotando algo en una libreta.

―¡Muchas gracias!―agradecieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Matsuno.

Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron cualquier otro tipo de conversación que pudiera darse.

―Adelante―dijo el hombre de traje gris.

Por la puerta entró el hombre que reconocieron como el hermano mayor de Nyaa-chan, tenía la usual mueca seria que le vieron el día de la cena; además de llevar con él unos papeles.

―¿Y Hashimoto-san?―cuestionó el de traje gris.

Karamatsu curvó sus labios en una sonrisa más pronunciada al ver como la mueca ansiosa aparecía en el rostro de su hermano menor que seguramente se hacía la misma pregunta.

―Está en ensayo, así que decidí venir solo yo por el momento―en realidad era mejor así, no que su hermana fuera vaga, pero tendía a distraerse con facilidad así que al final terminaba siendo una odisea que se centrará en algo.

―Oh, ya veo―dijo el mayor de todos.

Choromatsu puso un rostro resignado, pero puso una sonrisa leve al ver como Karamatsu le sonreía a modo de comprensión.

―No puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a Nyaa, así que diré lo que venía a decir. Me alegra que haya aceptado la propuesta, Karako-san y gracias por cooperar Choromatsu-san―el del mechó verde le dio una mirada casual al tercero de los Matsuno―. La primera reunión para discutir acerca de la canción que cantaran y lo demás será dentro de tres días a las tres de la tarde, ¿tienen algún problema con ello?―cuestionó alzando su vista de la libreta de donde estaba leyendo los datos.

―Ninguno―contestó con rapidez la chica.

―Bien, en ese caso los veré en ese tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpan…―su despedida se vio interrumpida por un sujeto que entró apurado

―¡Aoi-san! ¡Nyaa-chan se fue detrás del carrito de golosinas otra vez!―grito el tipo.

―Si me disculpan―murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras salía por la puerta―¡Nyaa!―gritó apenas salió de la habitación.

Choromatsu y Karamatsu solo compartieron una mirada extrañada.

―Ellos son algo así… siempre―dijo el de ojos negros―. Creo que sería solo eso por el momento, pueden retirarse―los despachó con amabilidad el mayor.

―¡Muchas gracias!―ambos hermanos dieron una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y procedieron a retirarse.

Caminaron hasta la salida, Karamatsu atrayendo miradas por parte del staff, murmullos acerca de que sería la nueva Idol por la que estaba apostando la compañía. La de ojos azules se tensó un poco por ello, pero aun así su sonrisa no menguo.

―¡Yei-nyaa!―todo pensamiento coherente por parte de Choromatsu y Karamatsu terminó perdido en algún lado cuando vieron a Nyaa encima de un carrito en movimiento con un Aoi furioso corriendo detrás de ella.

―¡Te voy a matar!―gritó el del mechón verde.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba comprobado que no eran los únicos hermanos que eran raros. Con ese pensamiento salieron de la compañía de talentos. Los Matsuno emprendieron la caminata de nuevo en un silencio calmo.

―¡Vamos por mi chaqueta!―medio grito Karamatsu justo cuando se dio cuenta que iban por las zonas comerciales.

La de ojos azules jalo animada a su hermano menor―. Espera, ¿¡qué pasa!?―cuestionó el de ojos verdes.

―Papá me dio algo de dinero antes, con eso junte lo suficiente para retirar la chaqueta de cuero que había apartado―explicó algo apresurado mientras seguía jalando a Choromatsu de la mano.

Caminaron algo apurados, Choromatsu siguiéndole el paso al mayor que avanzaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Entraron a la enorme tienda todavía de las manos, el de ojos verdes estaba algo sonrojado por el bochorno causado por el acto de su hermano.

―Bienvenida―Karamatsu sonrió levemente al reconocer la voz de Makoto―.Bienvenidos…―se corrigió el de mirada celeste observando las manos unidas de los recién llegados.

―Hola, vine por la chaqueta―dijo animadamente la pelinegra.

―Síganme, por favor―Makoto se dirigió hacia las cajas con un semblante serio.

Choromatsu detuvo a la de ojos azules―. Karako-neesan, ya no es necesario que me tomes de la mano―dijo algo avergonzado.

―¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, _brother_ ¸ lo siento―se disculpó Karamatsu soltándole la mano.

Makoto suavizó el rostro y se sintió algo aliviado, aunque eso era algo que no lograba comprender del todo, ¿por qué?... Deshizo ese pensamiento de su cabeza y procuró sacar la chaqueta de donde estaba guardada, cobró el dinero restante, pero aun así sonrió levemente al ver como la muchacha de ojos azules miraba ilusionada el paquete que se le fue entregado.

―¡Gracias, Makoto-san!―Choromatsu alzó una ceja al observar como su hermano al parecer conocía al otro muchacho, ¿de dónde?

―Con gusto… ―Makoto se mordió levemente el labio, indeciso, tenía ganas de decir algo más, pero no sabía qué. La sensación de que no volvería a ver a la chica era extraña―Vuelva pronto―terminó diciendo aguantando soltar un suspiro.

―¡Gracias! Seguro que lo haré, me gusta la ropa de aquí; además así podré verlo de nuevo―dijo con simpleza. Para Karamatsu las amistades eran importantes, tomando en cuenta la carencia que tuvo de las mismas antes.

Los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron más de lo normal, un poco, lo suficiente para que se pudiera notar la sorpresa por las palabras de la muchacha; además que sus mejillas obtuvieron un leve tono rojizo―. Será bueno verla de nuevo, Karako-san―se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre.

Choromatsu observó todo el trato entre esos dos con el ceño fruncido, no le estaba gustando para nada.

* * *

Karamatsu se estaba probando su chaqueta de cuero en la habitación que le habían dado solo para él. Todavía seguía sin entender por qué Choromatsu se había puesto algo molesto cuando salieron de la tienda. ¡No había aceptado opinar acerca de su nueva chaqueta de cuero! Necesitaba de una opinión.

―¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!―Karamatsu sonrió al escuchar a Jyushimatsu, podría obtener una opinión, por fin.

―¡My little Jyushimatsu!―llamó en un grito, no tardo mucho antes de que su hermano menor abriera la puerta.

―¡Karamatsu-niisan!―la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu menguó al ver a la chica―¡Estas sangrando!―gritó señalando hacia el pantalón que se había puesto el mayor.

―¿Eh?―Karamatsu bajó la mirada hacia donde miraba su hermano y palideció al notar la mancha roja.

Jyushimatsu empezó a correr agitado en círculos―¡Va a morir! ¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Nii-san no mueras!―empezó a lloriquear el de ojos miel.

Algo en el cerebro de Karamatsu conectó al recordar a su madre―. Llama a mamá.

Y así empezó una charla muy incómoda con su madre acerca de la menstruación, toallas, tampones y bebés. Pero, aun así había sido un buen día de no ser por el asunto de Totty.

El de ojos rosas había entrado con el ceño fruncido y le había lanzado una caja―¡Es de parte de Atsushi!―le gritó después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Karamatsu apenas y pudo atrapar la caja. Sacó del paquete un celular de tonalidad azul y apenas lo hizo este sonó. Tocó la pantalla, como había visto muchas veces que lo hacía Todomatsu y abrió un mensaje.

 _De: Atsushi_

 _Mensaje:_

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el modelo, Matsuno-san! No estaba muy segura cual sería un modelo que le gustará, espero no haber fallado. Sin embargo, el motivo del mensaje es otro, me gustaría verme con usted mañana a las 5:00 p.m en el centro comercial. Por favor confirme con un mensaje, siendo sincero, necesito de su ayuda._

Karamatsu parpadeó sorprendido, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Pero, aun así, terminó aceptando, algo le decía que era lo mejor.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído y lo siento si fue corto y no muy emocionante, pero el proximo se pondrá mejor :D Estoy corta de tiempo, gracias por sus reviews y apoyo, los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Está vez no tarde tanto, ¿no? uwu

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

 **Advertencia:** gender bender, yaoi e incesto.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu abre los ojos, se ha despertado por el fuerte dolor que siente en la espalda baja, se incorpora sintiéndose incómodo y frota la zona. Además está esa sensación incomoda entre sus piernas, revisa el futon y descubre que por suerte no hay ningún manchón de sangre, pero aunque no haya pasado ningún accidente no se arrepiente de su decisión de dormir solo la noche anterior. Su madre le explicó que era normal que a veces ocurrían accidentes donde la ropa interior, ropa y cobijas podrían mancharse de la sangre de la menstruación por más toallas que usara. Eso era un problema, tomando en cuenta que dormía con sus cinco hermanos, por lo que había decidido dormir solo mientras estuviera en esos días.

Se puso de pie con la clara intención de tomar un baño, no tenía la menor idea de qué hora era, pero solo quería deshacerse de la sensación de suciedad que tenía. Ya se había cambiado de toallas unas veces antes de dormir, pero aun así fue todavía algo incómodo quitarse la toalla de la ropa interior y botarla en la basura. El bañarse fue todavía otra experiencia extraña, podía sentir como algo resbalaba de vez en cuando, se obligó a no girar a ver, solo se limpió con normalidad, como siempre lo hacía. Se secó con una toalla, teniendo los cuidados que le había explicado su madre el día anterior y se cambió por la ropa de casa que había llevado para ponerse. Era un short y su sudadera azul.

Salió con una toalla amarrada a su cabello para que se secara un poco, se topó con un Choromatsu, medio adormilado, en el pasillo, al parecer tenía intenciones de bañarse.

No sabía si seguía enojado con él, por cualquiera que haya sido la razón por la que lo hizo, pero igualmente lo saludo―. _Morning,_ Choromatsu―le sonrió levemente. El dolor era persistente.

―Buenos días, Karamatsu-niisan, ¿por qué despertaste tan temprano? ¿No habías dicho que estabas cansado?―inquirió el de ojos verdes alzando una ceja.

Era cierto, esa había sido su excusa para dormir solo, les había dicho que estaba muy cansado y quería dormir hasta tarde, por lo que dormiría solo para evitar que su mamá los regañara.

La de ojos azules sonrió apenada―. Me desperté y ya no pude dormir, _my body_ me traicionó―hizo una pose extraña y la toalla se inclinó soltando todo su cabello todavía húmero. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

―Eres doloroso, nii-san―Choromatsu suspiró resignado―. Pero hay que secar tu cabello o te resfriaras, está haciendo frío y no puedes enfermarte ahora que pronto empezaras a trabajar.

Karamatsu asintió mientras juntaba la toalla que había caído al suelo―. No problem, brother. Lo secaré―le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se giraba para entrar a la habitación.

La de ojos azules cerró la puerta viendo como Choromatsu se alejaba. Acomodó la toalla sobre sus hombros y observó el celular azulado que descansaba sobre la mesa, era cierto… Lo había olvidado. Se sentó en el suelo y tomo el celular entre sus manos, lo observó todavía con incredulidad, seguía sin creerse que le hubieran regalado un celular, es que, mierda, ¡era un celular! Además uno de último modelo, esa cosa debía valer más de lo que se podía imaginar, ¿qué tanto dinero tenía el amigo de Todomatsu?

No podía negar que también se sentía algo inquieto por saber qué rayos quería hablar con él, solo habían conversado un poco, de temas banales, durante el almuerzo que habían compartido. No se podía dar una idea de en qué necesitaba ayuda y si el tipo tenía tanto dinero como parecía tener no podía ser algo relacionado a lo económico. Frunció el ceño intrigado.

―En verdad, Karamatsu-niisan, ¿no puedes cuidar de ti mejor?―la chica dio un respingo sorprendida por la voz de su hermano menor.

―No te oí entrar―dijo algo nervioso guardando el celular entre el bolsillo de su sudadera, no sabía ni por qué lo había hecho.

Choromatsu buscó un enchufe en la habitación de su hermano con la vista, asintió para sí mismo cuando lo encontró y conectó la secadora de cabello que había traído―. Estás distraído, nii-san―soltó con suavidad sentándose detrás de ojos azules prendiendo el aparato.

Karamatsu sonrió aliviada al sentir el aire caliente contra su cabello, era una sensación bastante confortante que le ayudaba a quitarse el frío que se había causado por llevar tanto tiempo el cabello mojado.

―¿De dónde sacaste la secadora, Choromatsu?―preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza al sentir el peine pasar por su cabello. El de ojos verdes le estaba cepillando el cabello mientras se lo secaba.

―Creí haber visto una vez en el ático―informó concentrado en su trabajo de cepillar y secar el largo cabello de Karamatsu.

El segundo de los Matsuno se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a abrazar al que seguía con pijama. Choromatsu podía ser tan…―cute!―chilló pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de ojos verde.

El cable de la secadora se desconectó y los dos cayeron al piso―¡No soy _cute_!―gritó abochornado Choromatsu.

Karamatsu gritó internamente, siempre había sabido que sus hermanos menores eran adorables y hoy lo había confirmado, incluso Osomatsu tenía un lado lindo a veces. Sonrió divertido aun sobre el otro.

―Así que no somos tan diferentes, Choropajerovsky―Osomatsu estaba recargado en la puerta con una ceja alzada y el cabello despeinado.

―¡No es eso!―gritó más rojo aún.

Karamatsu observó con una sonrisa a sus hermanos y se incorporó―¡Buenos días, Osomatsu!―saludó alegremente. El dolor de espalda baja seguía ahí, pero se sentía feliz.

―Este pajero no intento aprovecharse, ¿verdad, Karamatsu?―preguntó aun con la ceja alzada.

―¡Que no es eso!―gritó otra vez Choromatsu con fuerza.

Karamatsu solo sonrió, era divertido convivir con sus hermanos. Había cosas de ser mujer que seguía sin entender, pero le alegraba haber afianzado sus lazos con sus hermanos, pero todavía seguía en él esa incertidumbre de saber si las cosas cambiarían cuando volviera a ser hombre porque volvería a ser hombre, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, había demasiadas incógnitas acerca del cómo se convirtió en mujer, seguía sin hallarle lógica aunque en realidad había muchas cosas que no tenían lógica en su vida. Suspiró levemente, obligándose a desechar esos pensamientos de su mente y tomo a sus hermanos de la mano empezando a caminar.

―Vamos a desayunar, yo preparo la comida―lo mejor era distraerse en otra cosa y tratar de no pensar mucho en el asunto.

Cocinar le despejaba, además que sus hermanos no opusieron mucha resistencia, incluso Osomatsu había entrelazado sus dedos. Karamatsu no era tan tonto y sabía que eso podía ser raro, pero no le importaba porque a fin de cuentas eran sus hermanos y él los amaba. Cuando terminó de cocinar ya su madre había despertado, al igual que su padre y sus otros hermanos exceptuando a Ichimatsu.

La de ojos azules se ofreció a ir por él ya que todos los demás ya se encontraban comiendo, no tenía un problema con ello. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta con cuidado, tampoco era su intención despertarlo salvajemente para que se despertara con un humor de los mil demonios.

Se posicionó al frente de su hermano menor y lo sacudió con ligereza. Alzó una ceja extrañado al ver como Ichimatsu parecía olfatear algo.

―Huele bien…―dijo el otro aun con los ojos cerrados.

Karamatsu sonrió―. Es el desayuno, vamos a comer―le dijo con la intención de poner su brazo otra vez sobre el hombro del de ojos purpura para sacudirlo.

La de ojos azules abrió los ojos impresionada al sentirse siendo empujada contra el piso, Ichimatsu tenía la mirada adormilada, parecía seguir algo dormido, pero aun así sus ojos no se despegaban de él―. Hueles bien, ¿por qué?―cuestionó olfateando cerca del cuello de la chica.

Karamatsu tenía un olor que le gustaba, era raro, quería morderle y no dejarle ir. Descendió su nariz conforme sus instintos felinos le dictaban, era un olor dulce y profundo. Tan concentrado estaba que no se vio venir el puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente de nuevo.

La de ojos azules seguía sorprendida con su acción, no se esperaba que alguna vez pudiera golpear a uno de sus hermanos a excepción, claro está, de Osomatsu. Tragó saliva algo nervioso y acomodo a Ichimatsu en su habitual lugar de dormir. Seguía sin entender qué había pasado, Ichimatsu le había observado con esos ojos increíblemente animales. Abandonó la habitación después de calmarse un poco.

Claramente tuvo que mentir acerca de que no lo había podido despertar por más que intento, bueno, tampoco era una mentira del todo porque, seguía sin creer, que el de ojos purpura estuviera en sus cinco sentidos cuando intento despertarle. Casi parecía un animal.

Comió con algo de rapidez, para no encontrarse con Ichimatsu y porque Totty no dejaba de observarle penetrantemente, y se marchó hacia la salida. Tenía bastante tiempo antes de encontrarse con Atsushi-san, pero podría aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar un poco. Dio una despedida y abandonó su hogar sin ningún rumbo en específico. Caminó por un rato distraídamente apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba sin nada que hacer, debió por lo menos llevar su guitarra, así podría practicar un poco.

También era extraño no salir tan arreglada como normalmente lo hacía, no es que se sintiera mal con ello, en realidad se sentía cómoda con su sudadera, era un poco ser más Karamatsu aunque arreglándose también se sentía bastante Karamatsu.

Pegó un brinco sobresaltado al escuchar el pitido de un automóvil frente a él, pensó que lo iban a atropellar, pero solo se encontró con el amigo de Todomatsu en un auto que fácilmente pudo distinguir como uno extranjero.

―Atsushi-san…―dijo en forma de saludo, todavía un poco en shock por el susto y por no saber cuánto dinero debía tener el sujeto.

―Es un gusto verla, Karako-san, pensé que la vería hasta en la tarde, pero al parecer las cosas salieron diferentes―el de corbata amarilla le sonrió con suavidad―¿Está ocupada?―preguntó.

Karamatsu negó.

* * *

La muchacha de ojos azules le dio un trago a la bebida que pidió en la cafetería en la que se encontraban. El amigo de Todomatsu la había invitado a entrar a su auto para poder ir a hablar a un lugar más cómodo, el viaje había sido algo silencioso por lo que se había visto a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera, en verdad le alegraba habérsela puesto ese día.

―¿No tiene que trabajar, Atsushi-san? ¿No tendrá problemas?―preguntó la de ojos azules para iniciar la conversación.

―Sí, pero soy mi propio jefe así que me puedo tomar ciertos privilegios, a veces―expresó con sinceridad dándole un trago a su café.

―Oh, ya veo―la de ojos azules estaba algo tensa, es que todo era tan extraño.

―¿Le gustó el celular, Karako-san?―preguntó el del traje negro.

Karamatsu sacó el celular y lo depositó sobre la mesa―. Es muy lindo, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Apenas y hemos hablado, en realidad, sigo confundida sobre en lo que necesita ayuda…―susurró con suavidad―¡No es que no planee ayudarlo! Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré con mucho gusto―terminó diciendo con decisión alzando su vista en dirección de los ojos del hombre.

―Sabía que no me equivocaba al pedirle ayuda, Karako-san. No se preocupe sobre el teléfono, se lo obsequié y no planeo que me lo devuelva, me sentiría algo ofendido si lo hiciera―añadió conciliador―. Además, mis motivos no son del todo puritanos. Verá, yo…―Atsushi vaciló un poco, al parecer le costaba decir lo que quería.

―¿Usted?―le incitó a continuar Karamatsu.

El hombre suspiró―. Estoy enamorado de Todomatsu y me gustaría saber si piensa que tenga una oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, con él―terminó convencido observándole con determinación.

¿Qué?... ¿Había escuchado bien? Parpadeó un poco procesando la información. A Atsushi-san le gustaba Todomatsu, ¿a Atsushi-san le gustaba Todomatsu?, ¡a Atsushi-san le gustaba Todomatsu! En verdad, de todos los posibles escenarios que se podría imaginar ese era el último, pero sabía que no era broma, en los ojos de ese hombre había tanta seriedad y sinceridad que asustaba. Oh, joder.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído!

 **Aclaraciones:** Si no se dieron cuenta, sí, Ichi sintió el olor y fue como si sintiera el celo (?) Ichi, please :'v xD para los que tengan gatos, en especial gatas, saben que las mismas no sangran cuando entran en celo, pero por el bien del fic digamos que Ichimatsu si reaccionó (?) Además no sé si se habrán visto venir lo de Atsushi uwu ese era el plan desde un principio, ahora solo queda descubrir qué pasa con Makoto y Aoi, el hermano de Nyaa, no todo es un harem para Kara (?)

Ahora sus apuestas, ¿Todomatsu le hará caso a Atsushi o lo mandara al carajo? ¿Qué hará Kara? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Leyeron esto con voz de avance de telenovela? xDDD Espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Lo sé, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (?) Como tres meses, creo... Bueno, espero que les gusté ^^U

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

 **Advertencia:** Gender bender e insinuaciones de incesto (?) xD

Disfruten~

* * *

La cafetería tenía un ambiente ameno, pero las dos personas en la mesa cerca de la esquina guardaban silencio. Karamatsu vagamente sabía que su café para esos momentos ya estaba frío, no le importaba mucho a decir verdad. No es que tuviera un problema con que su hermanito menor fuera gay, ni que el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él le hubiera dicho con total sinceridad que estaba enamorado de Todomatsu. Le dio una mirada casual a Atsushi, el de ojos grises lucía tenso aunque intentara disimularlo, Karamatsu podía ver a través de su farsa.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios, ese tipo lucía de dinero, además de importante, podía darse una idea del tipo de vida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era una persona exitosa, una que en esos momentos lucía algo alterado. Suavizó el gesto serio que sabía tenía en esos momentos. Sus hermanos…. Excepto Osomatsu, nunca lo habían visto actuar de esa forma, las personas normalmente se incomodaban cuando se ponía tan serio. El de ojos rojos le había dicho que cuando sucedía eso sus ojos se afilaban y llegaba a dar algo de miedo, por su mente paso la interrogante si siendo mujer todavía causaba esa sensación.

―Seré sincera, Atsushi-san―rompió el silencio que se había instalado hace unos minutos―. Todomatsu es bastante independiente, normalmente nunca nos cuenta algo―aceptó con un tono de voz algo derrotado mientras le sonría ligeramente al otro―. Así que… él nunca se acercará a mí para hablarme de sus sentimientos―sintió algo de pesar dentro de sí.

Pensar en eso, en la brecha que existía entre su hermano menor y él con respecto del pasado, era algo triste. No que ya no se hablaran, de hecho con los que pasaba más tiempo era con Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu y Todomatsu, los dos primeros eran los que menos le decían que era doloroso.

―Ya veo…―Atsushi pareció algo apenado y desanimado―. Gracias de igual manera, Karako-san―el hombre le sonrió con un gesto suave y poso su mano sobre la de ella.

Karamatsu le sonrió, era un gesto amable como si tratara de reconfortarla. Él era un buen hombre… entrecerró un poco los ojos observando mejor el perfil del chico frente a ella. Su estómago se retorció un poco al recordarlo… su rostro no reflejo nada de lo que sentía hasta que se permitió formar una sonrisa algo más maternal ―. Ya veo…

―¿Perdón?―cuestionó el otro.

Karamatsu negó―. No mentí cuando dije que Todomatsu era independiente y que rara vez nos contaba algo, pero aun así soy su… hermana mayor y lo conozco―los ojos grises de Atsushi la observaron con curiosidad―. Todomatsu es una persona celosa de lo que le gusta, debería intentar hablar con él y si lo acepta… tendrán mi apoyo―se puso de pie y puso algo de dinero sobre la mesa al lado del celular―. Hasta después―le guiñó un ojo mientras le señalaba disimuladamente hacia afuera.

Totty tenía un rostro contrariado y estaba frente a la cafetería con sus dos amigas del Sutaba, al parecer los había visto. Atsushi se dio cuenta y giró a verla, pero Karamatsu ya se encontraba saliendo del lugar, no volteó a ver a Totty, pero escuchó claramente los susurros de las otras chicas que empezaban a cuestionar a su hermano menor sobre quién era ella y si era la novia del chico porque era la segunda vez que los veían juntos.

Karamatsu pronto se dio cuenta que estaba por la zona comercial, suspiró con suavidad, estaba lejos de su casa y se le había acabado el dinero, por lo menos esperaba que Todomatsu estuviera bien. Un grito nada cool abandonó sus labios cuando algo se aferró con fuerza a su pierna.

―¡Onee-chan!―Karamatsu bajo la mirada y observó el cabello castaño en dos colitas.

Los ojos azules se abrieron algo sorprendidos al reconocer los ojos celestes―. Kaori-chan―se puso a la altura de la niñita―¿Y tu familia? ¿Estás perdida?―cuestionó preocupado.

―No, ella está conmigo―Karamatsu se puso de pie al reconocer la voz.

La de ojos azules le sonrió con suavidad―. Makoto-kun, no esperaba verlo por acá. Es el destino―canturreó poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

El de ojos celestes enrojeció levemente, eso había sonado algo….

―¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas?―preguntó la niña ganándose la atención de los mayores. Karamatsu lo observó sin comprender muy bien―. Como que el príncipe siempre encuentra a su princesa―mencionó algo pensativa para después asentir entusiasmada―¡Onii-chan es tu príncipe y tú su princesa!

El muchacho se sonrojó más violentamente y se movió con rapidez para taparle la boca a la niña. La pequeña hizo una especie de puchero.

Karamatsu soltó una risa francamente divertido―. No estaría tan alejado de la realidad, cuando estaba en preparatoria estaba en el club de teatro y a veces interpretaba princesas―en realidad eran príncipes, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de la niñita que lo observaba ilusionada.

Makoto aflojo el agarre así que la niña pudo liberarse nuevamente y ésta vez hablo más ilusionada―¡Deberían casarse para ser reyes y tener bebés!

―¡Kaori!―el muchacho de ojos celestes parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Su rostro estaba rojo y tenía una expresión de vergüenza pura.

Karamatsu también se había sonrojado un poco porque las personas habían girado a verlos y algunos cuchichearon acerca de que eran pareja.

Abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo y que se pasara el bochorno que ambos estaban sintiendo, pero un brazo pasando por su hombro le impidió decir algo al respecto.

―Lo siento, pero Karako no se puede casar hasta que onii-chan le dé permiso―Osomatsu sonrió con algo de cinismo antes de restregar su mejilla contra la del menor.

―¡O-Osomatsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?―cuestionó dejándose hacer, ya estaba más que acostumbrado al actuar de su hermano menor.

―¡Me sentía solo en casa!―se quejó con un puchero.

La niña del vestido rosa entrecerró los ojos algo pensativa―¿Usted es el rey?―preguntó la niña con algo de desconfianza al notar como su hermano lucía algo incómodo.

Los ojos rojos de Osomatsu se suavizaron al recaer en la niñita, procuró que su voz no saliera brusca―. Sí, soy el hermano mayor de Karako, así que como el rey tengo que proteger a mi princesa, ¿verdad?―cuestionó con tranquilidad mientras despeinaba el cabello de Karamatsu.

La niña asintió no muy convencida, Makoto y Osomatsu se dieron una mirada para observarse mutuamente.

―Creo que entiendo―Kaori murmuró algo confusa.

―Además no solo soy yo, tenemos un consejero, un mago oscuro, un bufón y la dama de compañía para proteger a la princesa― el de ojos rojos se rio divertido al pensar en el título que le había dado a Totty, probablemente lo mataría si se enteraba.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron―¡En verdad es una princesa!―sus ojos parecían tener luz propia.

Karamatsu rio algo nervioso mientras miraba a la niña, después giro a observar a Makoto que lucía algo serio. Le recordaba un poco a Ichimatsu… no mucho en realidad, pero se notaba que era bastante cerrado en su persona, pero a diferencia del de purpura este le expresaba a su familia lo que pensaba, era más abierto. Los dos cruzaron miradas y Karamatsu le sonrió con suavidad, el otro desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. Osomatsu frunció algo el ceño.

―Bien, es hora de volver a casa, Karako. Choromatsu me dijo que te llevara si te veía―dijo con simpleza.

―¿Choromatsu?―la de ojos azules arqueó una ceja.

―Sí, dijo algo de que le habían dado la canción que te tenías que saber para mañana o algo así porque el lanzamiento sería dentro de poco―el de ojos rojos parecía estar quitándose una basurita del oído.

―¡Osomatsu, idiota!―le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza algo fuerte que sorprendió a los otros dos―¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!?―la de cabello negro había empezado a agitarlo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

El de sudadera rojo solo se dejaba hacer mientras la chica seguía moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

―Si sigues así nunca llegarás a casa―agregó en un tono jocoso el mayor de los Matsuno.

―¡Cierto!―la de ojos azules se detuvo de golpe―¡ _See you later_ , Makoto-kun, Kaori-chan!―gritó en modo de despedida.

Makoto sonrió levemente viendo como la de muchacha se llevaba arrastrado al de rojo, otra vez los ojos del hermano mayor de la de ojos azules conectaron con los de Makoto, ambos se dieron una mirada seria por última vez.

Bajo su mirada al sentir el tirón en su pantalón, su hermanita estaba viéndolo.

―¿Qué pasa?―cuestionó acariciándole el cabello castaño.

―Ese rey es muy posesivo, pero, tú no te dejaras, ¿verdad, onii-chan?―dijo con suavidad la niña.

El muchacho sonrió―. Intentaré no hacerlo.

* * *

Osomatsu estaba con el ceño fruncido leyendo un manga mientras se sobaba la zona donde Karamatsu lo había golpeado, pero aun así daba por cumplida su misión, ese era su papel de hermano mayor, ¿verdad? Es decir, sabía que Karamatsu seguía siendo hombre dentro de ella o como fuera, pero su papel era cuidar de sus hermanitos menores y eso incluía ahuyentar a los futuros pretendientes de Karamatsu; además el tipo le había dado un duelo de miradas. Resopló levemente, se había enojado un poco no lo iba a negar.

Observó a Karamatsu que se encontraba junto a Karamatsu leyendo la canción, al parecer se las habían hecho procurando que la personalidad de las dos chicas coincidiera, o algo así había dicho Choromatsu. La idea era que Karamatsu tuviera una noción de la letra para que la practicara al día siguiente.

Karamatsu tenía esa expresión concentrada, a veces podía ser lindo… se mordió levemente el labio, tenía que dejar de pensar cosas raras. Giró su rostro hacía otro lado y se encontró con Ichimatsu en una esquina observando distraídamente a Karamatsu, tenía una mueca extraña, era algo atontada y lucía como si se estuviera conteniendo, que raro… Iba a ponerse de pie para ir a cuestionar a su hermano menor, pero Totty entrando de manera agitada interrumpió cualquier pensamiento. Lucía alterado.

―¿Todomatsu?―Choromatsu que había estado sentado todo ese tiempo al lado de Karamatsu se puso de pie.

Karamatsu también se puso de pie preocupado―. Salgan de la habitación―ordenó la de ojos azules con un semblante serio.

―Ya lo oyeron, a fuera un rato en lo que Totty le habla del ombligo que seguro lo alteró―dijo en tono juguetón mientras salía por la puerta empujando a Choromatsu en el proceso.

Ichimatsu aspiró un poco el aroma dulce de la habitación y salió con algo de pesar. La puerta fue cerrada y solo quedaron adentro Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Choromatsu lucía algo preocupado, pero Osomatsu sabía que todo saldría bien, Karamatsu era la princesa de ellos, pero sabía que ese título iba más ligado al que los cuidara, no en la manera que lo hacía el de verde preocupándose por ellos. Karamatsu los cuidaba de una manera más emocional.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello?―la chica abrió sus brazos.

Todomatsu se mordió los labios, hace mucho que no había necesitado eso, pero aun así… se acomodó entre los brazos de la chica sintiendo las caricias que le eran regaladas en el cabello. Ya no se sentía como antes, suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Karamatsu fuera una chica, el sentimiento de protección que normalmente sentía había pasado a uno de comodidad.

―Atsushi me besó…

Karamatsu sonrió con suavidad al sentir como Totty se aferraba más fuerte a él―. Ya veo.

Esperaba poder ayudar de algo a su hermano menor, pero en realidad sabía cómo terminaría eso. Se le había olvidado, pero logró recordarlo. Atsushi había sido compañero de ellos en preparatoria y lucía completamente diferente al hombre que era hoy.

 _Todomatsu frunció el ceño―¡Si quieres que te dejen de molestar deja de lucir tan patético! Sé que puedes hacer más que eso…―el de ojos rosas se mordió el labio mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar el huevo que le habían tirado encima al otro._

 _Karamatsu sonrió levemente observando a su hermano menor, Todomatsu podía ser bastante gentil sin darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta, diría que no lo había encontrado para almorzar juntos. Estaba tranquilo por la seguridad de Totty, nadie se metía con ellos por ser sextillizos, sabían que meterse con uno era meterse con los demás. Además, Choromatsu era el delegado de los de segundo, Osomatsu era querido, Totty era popular y él era bastante famoso en la comunidad femenina por el club de teatro y otras cosas. Detuvo su caminar al pensar en su hermano de purpura y el de amarillo, ellos le preocupaban… debía hablar con Osomatsu al respecto. Sonrió levemente al escuchar las quejas de Todomatsu riñéndole al otro chico que aceptaba todo sumisamente. Era bueno saber que su hermano había conseguido un amigo de verdad._

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Muchas gracais por sus reviews 3 los amo, ya casi llegamos a los 100 ;4; no espere llegar tan lejos, ustedes son amor 3 segundo mmmm oh si le dan like a mi pagina en face que en realidad es una firma de una página que administro como favor a una amiga lo agradecería xDDD se llama NanamiOff uwu aquí no me dejan poner dibujos y has personas que hicieron fanarts de esta historia y quiero enseñarselos ;3; 3 también pongo ahí dibujos míos y weas así, Eso es todo uwu Oh cierto, también busco beta, muchas gracias ^^ Los amo

 **NanamiOff~**


End file.
